A Birthday She'll Never Forget
by Kevin
Summary: Chapter 5 is finally up. There are some spoilers so read at your own risk! NaruHina for those interested. Hope to read your reviews!
1. A Truly Happy Birthday

**A Birthday She'll Never Forget**

**Prelude **

A sudden yet gentle breeze fell upon an otherwise deadly silent night. Except for soft whisper of the wind as it passed through the buildings of the village, there was no noise to be heard. The calm, dark night was ominous, but a single light coming from the highest window in the village gave everyone the sense of protection so they could rest easy in the endless darkness.

"Tsunade-sama, it seems very eerie out tonight. Are you afraid something may happen?" Shizune spoke quietly as to not aggravate the Hokage so late at night, but the urgent tone of her voice got the point across.

"Not especially. It'll be fine." Tsunade shifted underneath her covers and tried to stay awake. A night like this could only mean one thing, something she hadn't dealt with in years. Nevertheless, she had to assure Shizune that nothing was going to happen. Well, nothing that she should be worried about.

"If you say so, but I have a feeling something will happen…" Her voice trailed off as a sudden gust of wind pounded against the window. As if by instinct, she threw herself over Tsunade to protect the Hokage from any possible attack.

"It's alright, Shizune. You can get up now. It's fine." Tsunade gently pushed Shizune off her bed and sat up and looked out the window at the pitch-black night. "It's been a long time. It's been very peaceful since then, but it has been getting boring I suppose." She heard a laugh come from outside the window.

"I suppose you're being bitter-sweet about me coming back. You don't have to worry, I won't be long. It's hard enough getting free for 5 minutes, let alone a whole night. Not with that crazy man always breathing down my neck." Tsunade felt a genuine laugh for the first time in a while.

"Yes, he does have that trait. He is quite…aggressive, if I say so myself."

"Geeze, you've put it quite mildly. That man needs to find some girl so that I can have some peace." The two of them shared a quick laugh. "Oh, that reminds me why I came. I have a favor to ask of you, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade tilted her head back and sighed. "No, that title just doesn't seem right coming from you. Well, what was your request?" She felt a small letter land in her lap. It was quite rough around the edges, but it was to be expected, given where he had to have written it. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"I would like for you to give that to someone for me. And make it an A-rank mission. That way there's no chance that this person will turn it down." Tsunade smiled and looked out the window. She could barely see the silhouette of the ninja, but she knew who it was, and it made her happy to see him again.

"You've gotten stronger, haven't you?" She saw him nod, and smiled to herself again. "Very well, who is it that I have to give this letter to?" This time, it was him who smiled.

"Well…"

**For the Reader**

The brilliant yellow sun slowly rose over the horizon, casting its glow on the forest that hid the village of Konoha. As the sun began to rise higher, the village began to grow more and more lively. Shops began to open; wives started traversing the streets toward the market; children awoke from their slumber to play games of tag and hide and seek. This was a very proud village, and, as some would say, the most powerful village of the Five Great Nations. As if concealed by the thick branches of the oak and spruce trees surrounding the village, it was impossible to find unless you lived there, unless luck was on your side, that is. This village gave rise to many of the greatest ninja of the world.

This is where we shift our focus to one of the many ninja that called this village home. While she was not the strongest ninja, she belonged to the most powerful house in the village so everyone knew her upon sight. Everyone who noticed her passing couldn't help but notice her captivating beauty. Her long, purple hair fell down to the small of her back, and eyes of a light lavender color accented her beautiful features perfectly. Her goddess-like figure was hidden underneath a coat she always wore, no matter what season it was, but she still remained the most coveted girl for the growing shinobi in the village. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga. This day, she was on her way to see the Hokage, but this isn't where our story begins. Instead, let us go back to that certain night: the night where our story begins.

**The Beginning**

'This breeze feels nice…' I was dreaming. After a long day of training with Kiba and Shino, it was easy to sleep, but somehow the quiet and gentle wind woke me up. I looked out my window and saw it was still in the middle of the night. I noticed my curtains swaying gently with the wind. Then I noticed him. The shadowy silhouette was looking at me through a mask. I let out a shriek, and the man jumped away from the building. I looked at where he was standing, and saw a small parcel. I used my Byakkugan on it, looking for traps or explosives, and after seeing none, I picked it up and read what was on it. It was from the Hokage. Just then I heard footsteps running toward my room. Panicking, I hid the letter under my pillow, just in time to watch Neji-san and my father burst through my door.

"Hinata-san, what happened?" Both of them yelled at the same time. Neji's shirt was only half buttoned up and my father had his sword ready. I was surprised they had come so quickly.

"Um, g-gomen, N-Neji-san, father. I had a n-nightmare and it s-scared me awake." The seemed to relax quite a bit and sighed. My father left my room muttering something, while Neji-san looked at me and I felt a chill run through my spine. His gaze always did that to me.

"Try to be a little more courageous, Hinata-san. Your father and I won't always come running to your aid." It was weird to have Neji-san concerned about me, but ever since he lost his match with Naruto-kun, he seemed to be changing toward a more kind-hearted man.

"O-okay, N-Neji-san." I wished him goodnight and watched him close my door. To think that Naruto-kun had beaten Neji-san, who was thought to be the strongest ninja of our generation. And to think he had fought so hard for me. I could never thank him enough for that. But, Naruto-kun had been gone for almost three years now, and it hasn't been the same without him here. I missed him so much, but I couldn't do anything about it. He was supposed to be coming home soon though, and I hoped it was in time for my birthday, later this week.

As I laid my head back onto my pillow, I felt something stiff underneath it. Then I remembered the parcel that man left. He must have been from ANBU. If the Fifth sent this and used an ANBU member to carry it, it must be important. I slowly climbed out from under my sheets and got up to turn on a light so I could read the letter. The hard floor felt icy cold against my bare feet, so I hastened my step so I could get back under my covers. It was a chilly night for some reason, but autumn was looming at the end of summer.

As I broke the Hokage's seal on the back of the letter, I knew it was a special summoning. For what I didn't know, but I hoped it wouldn't be too bad. I read the bold, cursive stokes of the Fifth, and my eyes grew heavy as I read the message.

_Hyuuga Hinata,_

_Your immediate attendance to the Hokage is now issued. You must arrive at 12 o'clock sharp the day after tomorrow in order to receive your mission briefing. We regret that this mission was issued so close to your birthday, but it is required that you depart as soon as possible._

_We will see you then._

_The Fifth Hokage_

I sighed and felt the tears well up inside me. So much for hoping Naruto-kun would come before my birthday. Even if he did I wouldn't be able to see him. All I could do is wait. Well, I've waited for years already, so this shouldn't be so bad. As I laid my head back on my pillow, sleep didn't come as easily as it did at first, but soon I found myself dreaming of Naruto-kun.

**The Mission**

I stood in front of the Hokage's office. I had been constantly thinking of what my mission would be, and who my teammates would be. Shino was off training with his father, and Kiba was already off on another mission. Neji-san was too busy training with my father, and Lee and Ten-Ten were off with Gai-sensei. Everyone else was fair game though, but I was hoping it was Sakura-san because she might know about Naruto-kun's whereabouts. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and saw the Fifth sitting in her chair. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Ah, Hinata. It's good to see that you made it." She smiled so carelessly, and I felt like begging her not to make me go, but I knew I couldn't' ask her that.

"You r-requested my presence today, H-Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, well, I have a special mission for you Hinata. I've noticed that you've had a slump in your participations in missions, and that made me pick this one out for you. And I'm sure you'll be glad to know it's an A-rank mission." I stared at the Hokage with a stunned look on my face. I knew it was a while since I had a mission, but an A-rank mission? I didn't know if I was ready for one of those yet.

"W-who are m-my teammates going to be?" I knew she wouldn't let me go on my own, and I had my fingers crossed that Sakura-san would be coming with me.

"You're not going to have any teammates, Hinata. This is a solo mission." I felt my heart drop in my chest. So this meant that I wouldn't be seeing Naruto-kun any time soon. I looked down at my feet as I listened to the rest of the mission. "There is no briefing, only this letter to tell you the specifics of the mission." I looked up and saw a small letter in her hand. I walked up to accept it, and she handed it to me with a smile. "I think you'll enjoy this mission Hinata. Where you are headed and everything is written there. It will take you about two days to get to your destination. Good luck!" Enjoy this mission? The only ones I enjoyed were the ones that had Naruto-kun involved. But if the Fifth says so, I'll try to enjoy it. I generously thanked her and walked out of her office. As I opened the letter, I noticed the crude handwriting, and I could barely read it.

_Hyuuga Hinata,_

_This mission is required that you come as soon as possible, and that you come alone. Because of your Byakkugan, you'll see the signs I left for you to follow. Written on here are distances and directions between each sign. Don't worry about the rank of this mission; it's more of urgency than of difficulty. Nevertheless, get here as fast as you can, and make sure that you aren't followed. This mission's success depends on you arriving alone. Good luck!_

It was an unsigned letter, but I couldn't turn it down. I decided to leave tomorrow after I packed for the long trip. So I was going to be gone for at least 4 days. That meant I'd miss my birthday. I trudged my way home and felt the tears well up inside me again. It's not like I've had a birthday that I enjoyed anyway, but I was hoping that Naruto-kun would be back for this one. It began to rain as I made my way into my house. The atmosphere fit my mood. I closed the door, and was off to prepare for the mission.

**The Meeting**

As I stepped out onto a clearing, I looked up and saw the moon was high overhead, partially blocked by a huge tree by the edge of a cliff. It had been two days since I left Konoha on my mission, and I had yet to see where I was supposed to go. The signs were easy to find with my Byakkugan, and it said the next one was around here. I decided to set up camp and finish getting to my destination tomorrow. I left in the middle of the night, so I had a few hours to spend. I decided to make a fire to keep warm, and there were plenty of branches around to start the fire, so I began gathering them in my arms.

"I see you made it, and rather quickly I might add." I shot straight up when I heard the voice. Out of instinct I used my Byakkugan and looked around, but I didn't see anyone.

"W-who's t-there!" My shaky voice wouldn't fool any opponent, but I shouldn't be worried. This was part of the mission after all. As I searched around more, the voice found me again.

"I'm over here Hinata-chan!" I turned back toward the gigantic tree and stared around. If it wasn't for my Byakkugan I wouldn't have been able to see a thing. But there, leaning against the base of the tree, was him. "It's been a long time, Hinata-chan." He smiled, and my knees went weak. As I collapsed from my surprise, I could only say his name before I fainted.

"N-Naruto-kun…"

I was lying in a field of flowers. My eyes were closed, feeling the gentle, warm breeze carry my hair away from my face. It was so wonderful, being in this dazed state. I never wanted to wake up and leave this place.

"Hinata-chan…" It was Naruto-kun's voice. That's right, Naruto-kun was calling me. I slowly opened my eyes. "Hey Hinata-chan, you're finally awake. Are you okay? You just suddenly collapsed." I was too shocked to speak. Naruto-kun was actually there. He had somehow grown very handsome. He still had a child-like smile, but his face had matured. His jacket had changed too. It looked more grown up, but it was still like his old jacket, only with a black stripe instead of blue. Somehow, he reminded me of someone other than him. It was then I noticed he was holding me in his arms. I practically jumped out of my body as I scrambled away from him.

"G-gomen N-Naruto-kun." I bowed my head in an attempt for him not to see my blushing. I looked up to see him still concerned about me. "W-why are you here N-Naruto-kun?" That seemed to cheer him up because he smiled.

"Isn't it obvious Hinata-chan? I'm the one who gave that mission to Tsunade-sama and asked her to give it to you." It was then it hit me. Naruto-kun had been calling me Hinata-chan. He only did that with Sakura-san.

"N-Naruto-kun?" He perked his head up and I could tell he was listening to me. "W-why did you call me Hinata-chan?" It seemed he didn't get the question, so I elaborated. "Y-you used to only c-call me Hinata, so why the c-change?"

"Oh, that. Well, I guess I just got used to referring to you as Hinata-chan while I was away training. I'll stop if it's bothering you."

"G-gomen! I actually like it, N-Naruto-kun." I blushed harder than I ever have in my life. "I was just w-wondering." Naruto-kun smiled and gestured to the spot next to him.

"Come sit by me, Hinata-chan. I don't bite." He smiled and I blushed even redder as I sat next to him, staring at my feet. "Anyway, back to why I wanted you to come here." That's right, Naruto-kun sent for me. What did he want?

"N-Naruto-kun? W-why did you request just m-me for this mission?" He grinned even broader and put his arm around me. I thought I was going to faint again.

"Because Hinata-chan, this is something I wanted to share with just you." Just with me? What did Naruto-kun want? Then I felt him press his finger against my lips. I almost shrieked, but I saw him gesturing upwards. It was then I saw the most amazing sight in my life. Against the night sky were waves of light shining brighter than any star. From the greens to the reds to the blues, it looked like a rainbow I could reach out and touch. It was so wonderful I forgot about all my nervousness and was just awe-struck with the beauty. "What do you think of it Hinata-chan?" I looked down at him, and back to the lights. I was speechless. Did Naruto-kun want to star gaze with me?

"It's amazing…" I smiled at him. Somehow, my smile made him look happier. He had gotten so handsome in the time he was gone. Most of our friends wouldn't recognize him at first glance anymore. "N-Naruto-kun? Is there anything else you wanted me here for? I-it couldn't be just because you w-wanted to show me the stars." It was then Naruto kind of looked away, and a sad look appeared in his eyes.

"Hinata-chan, you're good at keeping secrets, right?" I simply nodded. What did he want to tell me? "Well, do you know why everyone in the village hates me?" I had known that not very many people liked Naruto-kun, but I never really knew why. Did he know something about it? "Well, I want to tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Very few people know about it, and I want to keep it that way." I was shocked. What could it be that makes everyone hate Naruto-kun so much?

"Okay, N-Naruto-kun. I promise." He breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. I felt happier seeing that.

"Okay, well, there are two reasons why everyone hates me, Hinata-chan. Okay, the first reason, everyone but our friends knows about it. Well, except for Sakura-chan, she knows about it now since I had to tell her during a mission. Anyway, the reason everyone hates me is because of a seal, similar to Neji's." I think he noticed the confused look on my face. A seal like Neji's? Why would Naruto-kun have such a thing? It was then I noticed Naruto-kun had taken off his jacket revealing his bare chest.

"N-Naruto-kun!" I closed my eyes and turned away quickly. Why did he take his shirt off? What was he doing?

"It's okay Hinata-chan, I want you to see this." I slowly turned around and opened my eyes. Nothing I had seen before prepared me for what I saw. There, on Naruto-kun's stomach, was a seal. What was it for? "This…is the seal that keeps the Kyuubi inside me." It was then I fainted…

**In Naruto's Memories**

"Hey, Naruto! Come over here!" Jeriya was sitting near the hot spring watching Naruto perform his jutsu on the water.

"What is it, ero-senin?" Naruto collapsed next to his sensei gasping for breath. He had been training non-stop since he woke up that morning.

"I told you to stop calling me that you dumbass. Anyway, I have a question for you. Have you told anyone about the Kyuubi inside you?" Naruto jerked up and stared at his teacher.

"I haven't told any of my friends, if that's what you mean. Only the people who were alive during the attack know about it. Actually, I guess Sakura-chan knows about it too. Why do you ask?" Jeriya smirked and put his hand on his pupil's head.

"It's surprising that you held in such a secret for so long, Naruto. But you know you have to tell your friends sometime. You can't hide it forever." Naruto looked away with a sad look in his face. "Are you afraid they won't like you anymore?"

"…yeah. I finally got people to like me, and I couldn't bear it if I lost them. I want things to stay the way they are." Jeriya slapped Naruto's back.

"Well, that's why you should tell at least one person. Think of someone who you would trust to keep such a secret."

"Someone who can keep a secret? Well, someone like Shino would be able to. He never talks anyway." Naruto laughed, but Jeriya put his hand on his head.

"That's no good Naruto. You need to tell someone who would keep the secret because he wants to, not because he doesn't talk. Think of someone who would be happy that you trusted him with such a secret."

"Is there really such a person I know?" Jeriya smiled at his pupil.

"I can think of someone. While she isn't the most wide spoken girl, she does seem to like you quite a bit. She would be very happy if you told her."

"Really? Who is it?" Naruto practically knocked his teacher into the hot spring.

"That…will be part of your training, Naruto. Now, I need to go finish my book." With that, Jeriya left his pupil to think about what he was supposed to do.

"Stupid ero-senin. Who could it be?…" Naruto gazed up into the sky and watched the clouds gently float by.

**The Confession**

"Hinata-chan, wake up…" I felt Naruto-kun gently calling my name. Why didn't anyone tell me that he had a demon inside him? Why didn't any of us know about something so important? It couldn't be true. But, what if it was? Even if it was true, Naruto-kun hasn't changed. He's still the same boy that I admire. I slowly opened my eyes. "You're awake. I'm glad, Hinata-chan." Naruto-kun was smiling. He was always smiling. He wasn't a demon, he couldn't be. I felt the warmth of his chest against my cheek. I felt like I could stay like this forever.

I shrieked so loud that every living creature within miles had gotten quiet. I could feel my face glowing red. "G-gomen, N-Naruto-kun." I stared at my feet, and I knew I had the goofiest smile on my face. Why couldn't I be happy Naruto-kun was holding me like that? His body was so warm and I felt so peaceful when he held me. I almost wanted to crawl back and climb into his arms again.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. I put my jacket back on." Naruto-kun was giggling to himself. "Sorry about that, Hinata-chan. I forgot that you get that uneasy around me." I turned to face him, and I smiled back at him. "So…you're not scared of me, Hinata-chan?"

"W-why should I be, N-Naruto-kun? Even if you have a demon inside you, you're still Naruto-kun. And to me, that's all that matters." With that, I felt Naruto-kun wrap his arms around me.

"Really, Hinata-chan? I'm so glad!" When he pulled back I saw him crying. It was rare to see Naruto-kun truly happy like this. Somehow, I felt a courage rising up in me. "I knew I could trust you Hinata-chan." He hugged me again. While it felt so wonderful to have him so close, I felt as though I was going to pass out if he continued.

"N-Naruto-kun, wasn't there another thing you wanted to tell me?" I was relieved, yet disappointed when he stopped hugging me. Yet he was still smiling, so it had to be something of good news.

"Okay! Reason number two of why most everyone in Konoha hates me. Although, unlike reason number one, this is something they hate me for because they don't know about it. I have a father, and everyone knows of him, but very few know he's my father." I felt my jaw drop. Naruto-kun had a father? I thought he was an orphan. Who was his father? "Although, my father died shortly after I was born, but no one would treat me so bad if they knew who he was."

"N-Naruto-kun, he sounds like an amazing person."

"Amazing! Hinata-chan, you're selling my father short!" Naruto-kun's father was more than amazing? Who could it have been? "Okay, now this is a bigger secret than the demon inside me. Only three people know of it: Tsunade-sama, Jeriya-san, and Kakashi-sensei. Now, you'll be the only friend I have that knows. My father is none other than the Fourth Hokage himself!" It was then that I realized why Naruto looked so familiar. He looked almost exactly like the stone carving of the Fourth in the village. Was Naruto-kun's father really the Fourth! But, why would the Kyuubi, the demon that the Fourth fought himself, be sealed inside his own son?

"Naruto-kun, is that really the truth? Is your father really the Fourth?" Naruto-kun seemed to be hurt that I didn't believe him, but who could about such a tale? No one even knew if the Fourth had a son.

"What? Hinata-chan, I wouldn't lie about something like that." He smiled all of the sudden. "I'm glad that you and I have something in common though. We're both heirs to two of the biggest houses in all of Konoha!" It was then it hit me. Naruto-kun was right! Suddenly a happiness burst inside of me and I leapt at Naruto-kun and hugged him as tight as I could.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so happy! This means that it isn't impossible!" Suddenly I realized what I was doing and I pushed myself away from him. "G-gomen, Naruto-kun."

"What do you mean, it isn't impossible?" I blushed a deeper shade of red than I ever have before. I had come so close to telling him that I loved him. But I couldn't help but smile. I was so happy. Naruto-kun wasn't some no name anymore. Naruto-kun was now heir to a house bigger than that of the Hyuugas. Father and Neji-san wouldn't tell me to reject a proposal from such a high member in our society. "Oh, Hinata-chan, you can't tell anyone about this." Then I felt my dreams crashing down.

"Why, Naruto-kun? If everyone knew, they wouldn't treat you so bad anymore! They'd see what an amazing, kind, wonderful person you are! They'd notice how strong you are and you wouldn't be treated like dirt! Why don't you want that?" I felt his finger press against my lips.

"That's the whole reason, Hinata-chan. I don't want people to like me because of who my father was. I want to earn their respect. They'll know someday, after I become Hokage." And with that, he smiled. I remembered why I admired him so much. He was unlike anyone who would give anything to become famous on name alone. He wanted to earn it.

"Naruto-kun…" I hugged him without thinking. It seemed to surprise him, and it surprised me. But for once, I felt like it was okay. It was possible that I could be with him now. It wasn't a fleeting dream of my childhood anymore. I was truly happy for the first time of my life.

"It really is beautiful." My eyes shot open when he said that. I looked up at him, and saw him looking at the lights from before. I was disappointed that he wasn't holding me, but it was so nice sitting there with him.

"Mhm, it is." I saw him lean his back against the tree. I never wanted this night to end. I knew that if he wanted me, Naruto-kun and I could live a life together. All I had to do was tell him that I liked him. But, how would I bring it up?

"Hinata-chan, do you like somebody?" I was shocked by his abruptness. Was he thinking the same thing I was? What should I say? Should I tell him that I liked him? Should I lie and say I don't like anybody? "Y-yes, I like s-someone." I noticed him flinch a little, like the words hurt him. Did Naruto-kun somehow like me? What if he didn't? What should I do? I have to get his mind off of it. "N-Naruto-kun, g-gomen." I felt tears forming in my eyes. I felt so terrible for hurting Naruto-kun's feelings. "D-do you like anyone, N-Naruto-kun?"

"I…don't know…" His voice trailed off. I was hoping I could do something to cheer him up. "For the longest time, I thought it was Sakura-chan that I wanted to be with, but I couldn't take her eyes off Sauske. After that, I gave up on her, and wanted her to be with Sauske. Above all, I wanted her happy, because she's my friend."

"Naruto-kun…" He was so generous with everyone. He was so kind. I had to tell him how I felt about him.

"Which is why I want to know who you like, Hinata-chan. I want to help you too, since you're my friend as well." Even behind his smile, I could see it pained Naruto-kun. Did he like me? "That's why I promise I'll help you Hinata-chan. If there's anything I can do, just ask. Even if it pains me, I'll do whatever I have to do to make you happy."

"Why would helping me be with the one I like pain you, Naruto-kun?" I hoped it was because he liked me. I had prayed every second I was alive that he would.

"Because, Hinata-chan, you're the one that I like now. After spending so much time away from Konoha and all our friends, you're the one I missed the most. I missed how you were always watching me, always acknowledging my existence. You were the one who noticed me the most, and that's why I wanted to see you Hinata-chan. I like you Hinata-chan." I was shocked. Naruto-kun felt the same way about me? I had to do something. It was now or never. "Hinata-chan?" It was time for me to change who I was.

It was then I said goodbye to the old me. As I pressed my lips against Naruto-kun's, I felt our bodies fall toward the ground, and as I landed on top of him, I held him so tight that it felt like my arms were stuck to his body. I wished they could stay like that, so I would never have to leave his side again. Slowly, I pulled away from my first kiss, the one I had waited to share with Naruto-kun again, and now that I had my dream come true, I could smile for him, always.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun." Feeling my face burning hotter than the sun, I was surprised that I didn't faint for once when I was embarrassed in front of Naruto-kun. Maybe it was because I had confidence in myself for once, or it might have been because I was smiling at how Naruto-kun looked so shocked. I pushed myself up to look into his eyes, those deep blue eyes that I always wished were watching me. For once, he was oblivious of everything but me, and I finally had the courage to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Naruto-kun, you're the one I like. Ever since our days in the academy, I've watched you. I've always been amazed at your courage, your determination, and especially how no matter what happened, you always smiled and went on with your life. I always wanted to tell you, I wanted to show you that I liked you, but I was always afraid. You were always with Sakura-san and chasing after her, and I was scared that I couldn't get your eyes off of her. I was scared that you would reject me, and I couldn't live with that. So I hid and watched you from afar, hoping one day I could tell you. Hoping one day your eyes would see me."

"Hinata-chan…" I kissed Naruto-kun's lips a second time. I held myself against him tighter taking in the moment, and I felt his arms wrap around me. As I pulled away, I opened my eyes. I was crying, and tears were falling off my chin in a steady stream that soaked Naruto-kun's jacket. But I wasn't concentrating on that; instead, I saw it in his eyes. He wasn't shocked anymore. His calm, blue eyes were full of compassion.

"I'm so happy, Naruto-kun." The tears kept falling freely. I had never been this happy. "I finally got to tell you how I feel. I got to share my first kiss with you, and I got to hold you without fearing if you didn't want me to. And to know that you feel the same about me. I love you so much, Naruto-kun!" I kissed him again, and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. I never knew anyone could be this happy, even if it was my birthday. Naruto-kun came back just for me, and he really liked me. I was never going to let him go.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan." I felt Naruto-kun gently push me off of him and we both sat up. I stared into his eyes questioningly, and I saw that he was crying. At first I thought he was as happy as I was, but I knew he wasn't smiling. What was going on? Why wasn't Naruto-kun happy?

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun? Did I do something wrong?…"

"Baka!" I jumped at the word. What did he mean by that? I felt Naruto-kun hold me in his arms, hugging me tightly. "I'm such an idiot, Hinata-chan. I put you through hell, didn't I? Why am I always so stupid that I can't notice how others feel? If I would have noticed this earlier, you would have been happier growing up. But instead I was an idiot who couldn't notice that someone liked me. I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan…"

"Naruto-kun…" I held him in my arms and kissed his cheek. "It's okay, Naruto-kun. It's not your fault that you didn't notice how I felt. I mean, you grew up where most everyone hated you. You never had a mother or father, and you didn't have any friends until you graduated the academy, so it's ok that you didn't know that I liked you. Besides, if I had told you that I liked you earlier, your childhood would have been much happier." I pulled back from him, looked in his eyes, and smiled. "So it's okay, right?"

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto-kun kissed me. "You are by far the strongest person I have ever known." I stared up at him in awe. Did Naruto-kun really think I was that strong? He had to be exaggerating. I'm not as strong as he is, nor am I anywhere near second best. If it weren't for my Hyuuga name, I wouldn't be anything special at all in the village.

"Naruto-kun, do you really mean that?" I hugged myself tighter to him. Did Naruto-kun really acknowledge me? Did he really think I was strong?

"Of course you're strong Hinata-chan! I'm amazed that you've liked me for so long. I mean, as soon as I decided it was impossible to be with Sakura-chan, I stopped trying to make her fall for me. But you, even though you thought it was impossible since the beginning, you always cared about me. You never gave up on the hope that someday, somehow, we'd be together. That alone proves you have more strength than I could ever muster."

"Naruto-kun…" He really did think I was strong. He really did notice me. I felt my joy bursting out of me. I held him close to me, and I felt him embrace me as well.

"I promise you Hinata-chan, I will never hurt you again. I'll always be there for you, from now until the day we die. You'll always have me Hinata-chan, and I promise that I'll make you happy."

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I don't have to worry anymore, now that I know you're the Fourth's son." I rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. It was so peaceful there with him, knowing that he loved me.

"Why is that, Hinata-chan?" I looked up at Naruto-kun and smiled. I kissed him gently and wrapped my arms around him.

"Because, silly. Since I'm a Hyuuga, and an heiress at that, I couldn't be with someone that wasn't of a high social status. But, because you're the Fourth's son, you're of a house higher than the Hyuugas, so my father and Neji-san would be very accepting of our relationship. That's why I was so happy to find out about that, Naruto-kun. I was happy that I could actually be with you."

"But that means, I can't be with you until I become Hokage." I looked up at him questioningly, but he smiled and kisses my forehead. "Because no one could know about my heritage, your father won't know of my bloodline until I become Hokage." I realized what he meant by that.

"Well, I suppose it's ok then. I have waited for you for years, so I guess waiting a little longer won't be too hard." I saw it pain Naruto-kun that I had to wait longer. "But, it is nice knowing that I will be with you eventually." As I smiled up at him, I saw him smile back.

"Hinata-chan, I have something for you." I saw him reach into his bag and pull out a little parcel. "It is your birthday, right?" Naruto-kun remembered my birthday! I felt like kissing him, and then I realized that he beat me to it. As the package landed in my lap, he smiled and said, "Happy birthday, Hinata-chan!"

I slowly peeled back the crude wrapping to Naruto-kun's gift. Upon opening it, I held a small pair of rings. One had a beautiful jewel at the center, and the other surprised me just as much, if not more than the first ring. On it, I saw the seal of the Fourth Hokage.

"Naruto-kun…" He seemed happy about the speechlessness I had.

"Well, that first ring with the jewel will make you happy. It's a special jewel, because it has been infused with my chakra while I was away. Since I have to go back to my training tomorrow, and we'll be apart on lots of missions, this ring will come in handy. As long as you wear that ring, all you have to do is let a little bit of your chakra enter it and you'll be able to sense my feelings and know what direction I am in. You'll always know if I'm alright or not." That alone made me hug Naruto-kun and thank him a thousand times.

"And the other one, is proof that I am the son of the Fourth Hokage. If you have to tell anyone, then you can only tell your father and Neji so they know I'm not some street rat." With that, I kissed him. My father and Neji-san would finally recognize me. Not only was I with the one man I loved, but he was someone my family would accept and want me to be with.

"Thank you so much, Naruto-kun. This has been the best birthday I could have ever asked for." I held him in my arms and closed my eyes. If only we could stay like this forever.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan, but I need to take my leave now." Those words made me realize that time was still flowing. The sun was beginning to shine over the horizon, and morning was drawing near. It couldn't be. Not yet. I couldn't let him leave. As he started to get up, I held him back down.

"No, not yet Naruto-kun. I've missed you so much over the last few years. Please, just stay with me a little longer." I kissed him and looked at him with the saddest look I could muster.

"Alright, Hinata-chan. I suppose I could grant you this wish on your birthday." He kissed me and laid back down. We stayed like that and welcomed the day, together.

**Mission Complete**

"So, Hinata, was the mission successful?" Tsunade saw the rings, which I had placed on my left ring finger so no one would miss them, but I suppose she had to ask anyway.

"It was a complete success, Hokage-sama. Thank you so much for sending me on the mission." Tsunade laughed and looked me in the eyes.

"That boy really can work miracles. This is the first time I've heard you talk without stuttering." It wasn't until she said something that I noticed. I hadn't stuttered at all since that night. Did Naruto-kun do that for me? He really was amazing.

"I suppose you know about who Naruto is now, don't you?" I simply nodded. "Yes, well, you also realize that you can't tell anyone about it, except for your father and Neji, I suppose, but only if they pressure you into the discussion of marriage."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." She smiled and turned her back to me.

"I wonder what will happen when that boy returns."

"Excuse my abruptness, Hokage-sama, but Naruto-kun isn't a boy anymore." Somehow, I had the courage to stand up for Naruto-kun now. Even against the Fifth, I felt strength inside of me. "Naruto-kun has grown up. He's a stronger man than my cousin, and possibly my father as well." I watched as the Fifth laughed and looked out her window.

"I suppose you're right, Hinata. He is that man's son, after all. Well, congratulations on a successful mission Hinata. You're dismissed." With that, I bowed to her and quickly left her office.

**What! Hinata's Getting Married?**

"Hinata-san, what is that?" Neji-san's voice didn't grab my attention at first. I was too busy trying to sort out my thoughts over what happened. Not until he put his hand on my shoulder did I notice him.

"Neji-san. Gomen. I was daydreaming." Neji-san smiled and sat next to me. I remember when he never smiled, but now it was a common occurrence when he wasn't training.

"What's that ring on your finger?" He pointed toward the rings on my finger that Naruto-kun gave me. Naruto-kun and the Fifth both gave me permission to tell Neji-san about it, but I wanted to torture him a bit. It wasn't often I had something over him.

"Oh, this? It's very special to me." I held it out for him to see it better, and I smiled. "I guess you could call it an engagement ring." Seeing his draw drop like that was indeed a rare sight. It was all I could do to hold in my laughter.

"Hinata-san! You're getting married?" Before I could say anything, I noticed my father leap out of the second floor window and land in front of Neji-san and me. He stared at me with a gaping mouth and a surprisingly happy look in his eyes.

"Hinata! Is it true!" My father's voice was comforting for once. It was one of the few times he had ever acknowledged me. I could live like this, I was sure of it.

"Yes, father, Neji-san. It won't be for a few years, but I am engaged." My father walked up to me to see my ring. While Neji-san didn't notice the symbol, my father immediately dropped his sword and looked as if he couldn't believe what his eyes saw. I could have sworn he even used his Byakkugan on it. I gently giggled to myself over all the attention I had garnered.

"T-this is the seal of the Forth Hokage!" At once Neji-san leapt up and stared at my ring again. "Hinata, how did this happen? The Fourth had no descendants! How did you get this ring!" I only smiled and wrapped my arms around my knees.

"The Fourth had a son, but the village never knew about it. Go ask Hokage-sama if you don't believe me." In their shocked state, I could notice they were wondering if they really should go ask her about it. "So, are you two happy?" Almost at once, they both replied.

"Hinata, of course we're happy! Not only are you getting married, but to the descendant of the most powerful house in Konoha! We couldn't think of anyone we'd want you to be with more." With that, I was truly indebted to Naruto-kun. My family finally acknowledged me. "So, Hinata, who is it? Who is your fiancée? Do we know him?" I simply tapped both of them on the head.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's a secret." Laughing at their confused faces, I turned around and ran back into the house. It was only three more months until Naruto-kun returned, and I was waiting to show everyone how amazing he truly is.


	2. The Return of a Hero

**A/N:** Well, I was just going to make a oneshot with this, but I guess people wanted another chapter, so I decided to make one. If you guys like it give me a review so I know you'll want more chapters. If I get enough I'll go ahead and continue the story. Enjoy the story!

--------------------

**Chapter Two: The Return of a Hero**

--------------------

A cool, gently breeze swept across a small valley miles from civilization. The hot, scorching sun was slowly climbing to its zenith; it would soon blind anyone who dared set foot outside the protection of his home. As the lone cloud lazily drifted across the sky, a sharp crack was heard throughout the valley as a line of trees lit up in flames. As a flock of sparrows flew up from the recent destruction of their current home, if one were to focus in the midst of the commotion, an odd bird flew in an irregular pattern compared to the rest of the flock. This bird was a blue jay, a rather uncommon sight to see in the land of Konoha. Slowly the bird decided on a new spot to rest its wings, and that's where it perched upon the shoulder of an adolescent boy garbed in an orange and black jacket. His blonde hair shined gold in the light of the endless summer, despite it being what should be the middle of winter. It was rare indeed for snow to appear in Konoha. The boy shifted his gaze to the bird and smiled as it crooned and began to settle on his collar. Smiling gently, the boy looked back toward the line of trees that had just been destroyed.

"N-Naruto! H-How in God's name did you do that?" An elder man was in a complete state of shock as his jaw hit the ground. After a moment it was hard to determine if the man's face conveyed a pure state of fear or if he was about to praise the boy. "You just controlled yourself with four tails like you've done it all your life! A week ago you could barely hold consciousness with three! How did this happen?"

"Well, Jiriya-sensai, that's my little secret." Naruto's fox-like grin had never seemed to leave his face these days. He bent down and whispered into his teacher's ear, "You could say I'm glad that I took your advice." Leaving a confused Jiriya sitting on the valley floor, Naruto laughed as he marched off to practice his jutsu even more.

'Naruto really has grown. Did he really tell someone about the Kyuubi? He had to; he couldn't mean anything else if he took my advice. He must have told that Hyuuga girl that seems to be infatuated with him.' Jiriya fell onto his back and stared up at the sky. It was such a calm, quiet day. 'You did again, you old coot. You might have just raised another Yondaime, only this one will become even stronger, and not just because of the Kyuubi.'

"Hey! Ero-senin! Come teach me how to do the Rasengan without using my Kage Bunshin!" Jiriya slowly turned his head toward his student and sighed.

"Do you ever shut up?" Naruto just laughed as he ran off into the forest. 'He's becoming more and more like you, Yondaime. I wouldn't be surprised if he soon inherits your name.' Jiriya slowly got up and trudged after the path Naruto had torn asunder only a moment ago.

--------------------

The beautiful, glistening moon was shining through my window. As I stared up at it I envisioned Naruto-kun's face. He had grown so handsome, and I started to wonder if he's changed anymore since that night. Remembering how he had held me and kissed me, a slight blush crept into my cheeks, but I didn't feel conscious about it anymore. After all, Naruto-kun said he thought I was very cute when I blushed. This, of course, made me blush even more, which made me think of how Naruto-kun loved me, and it was a never-ending process. Gently biting my lower lip, I made my way to the washroom to cool off.

Walking thought the seemingly barren house, the only sound was the silent pattering of my bare feet on the wooden floor. When I stepped on the soft carpet in front of the sink, I turned on the cold water and started splashing water all over my face.

"Naruto-kun…" My voice trailed off as I realized he'd be coming home any day now. We were both 15, but I was a chunin and he was still a genin. I wondered if he and I would still get missions together like we did before he left with Jiriya-sama. After I splashed my face one last time, I started walking back to my room. On the way I looked out at the training ground. In the middle of the complex, you could see the night clearly, despite the huge tree growing in the center of the grounds. Clutching the collar of my nightshirt, I stepped onto the cold dirt, entranced by the beauty of the cosmos. "I wish you were here, Naruto-kun."

"What are you talking about Hinata-chan? I'm right here!" As the words reached my ears, my head snapped toward the tree. There, standing beneath the branches of the gigantic tree, was Naruto-kun. Feeling the tears well up in my eyes, I blinked in disbelief. Was I dreaming? How did Naruto-kun get here without any of the guards seeing him? As a thousand thoughts ran through my mind, I gently spoke out to him.

"Naruto-kun…" I saw him nod, and all the feelings I had felt I had been missing while he was gone suddenly seemed to overflow within me. I ran out to him, tears cascading down my cheeks, my arms wide open to embrace him. No sooner had I reached him that he pulled me close to him with his strong arms as we shared the deepest kiss that I had ever experienced. As I pulled away, still feeling the tears flowing from my eyes, I took in his essence: how he looked, how he smelled, how he held me gently yet firmly in his arms. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and let the tears fall freely. "I missed you so much, Naruto-kun."

"I missed you too, Hinata-chan." I felt him kiss my cheek. He had matured so much it was surprising. He was so gentle and warm now, a complete opposite of what he used to be like, yet it seemed he hadn't changed. His smile was still as childish as ever, and his voice still held all the courage and determination I admired him for. "Hey, if you keep crying like that my eyes will start tearing." Looking into his eyes I smiled and cuddled him tighter.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun."

"What are you sorry for silly? You didn't do anything wrong." He pecked my cheek and I blushed a little at how I was still seemingly powerless in front of him. I heard him giggle to himself and he twirled me around in his arms. "Your skin is so soft Hinata-chan. I don't get why you always wear that coat when you have such an amazing figure to show off." It was then I realized that I was still in my pajamas and I leapt away from his warm embrace and tried covering up my body more. After all, I was only wearing a sleeveless black shirt and shorts that hardly covered my thighs at all. I didn't want Naruto-kun to think I was some whore.

"G-gomen, N-Naruto-kun!" I felt my face burn brighter than a thousand suns as I refused to look him in the eyes. Hearing his giggle only made my blushing worse. Then I felt him wrap his arms around me as he held me close to him again.

"You're so beautiful, Hinata-chan." If I could blush any redder, I did right then. Naruto-kun said I was beautiful? No one had ever said that to me before. Looking up into his eyes, I didn't care about the red in my cheeks or the shocked look on my face. Staring into his calm, deep blue eyes I saw that he really meant it. I had never seen anyone look at me with as much love as he did. I never wanted those eyes to leave mine.

"Naruto-kun." I shifted my weight so I could reach up to kiss him, but a sharp pain shot up through my leg. As I let out a yelp, I looked down and so did he. As I lifted my foot I saw a sharp rock underneath it with spots of blood on it. Apparently not seeing what caused my sudden cry of pain, Naruto-kun looked at me with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" As he looked down again he must have seen the rock, as he knelt down to hold my foot up and saw the blood dripping onto his hand. He also picked up the rock and twirled it between his fingers. "Is this what you cut your foot on?" When I nodded to him, he carelessly tossed the rock away and reached for an ointment bottle in his pouch.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun, I'll be fine." Still opening the bottle, I knew it was pointless to argue with him. Naruto-kun was the most stubborn guy in the world, but then again I admired him for that. After he spread some ointment over the wound between my toes, he seemed to pause while he pulled out some bandages. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm, I wonder if it really works…" His voice trailed off while he was pondering something, but before I could ask him what he was thinking he did something I never expected anyone to do for me. He held my foot up to his lips and he kissed the open wound. I couldn't help but giggle and try to jerk my foot away. I saw him giggle as well as he gently started wrapping a bandage around it. "Gomen, Hinata-chan. I didn't realize you were so ticklish."

"It's okay. It just surprised me, that's all." I paused for a moment as he finished tying the knot to keep it in place. "Naruto-kun, why did you do that? Kiss the cut on my foot, I mean." I felt like blushing, but he simply sat down and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just remembered back when we were at the academy that some mothers kissed all the cuts and bruises the other kids got. They said it made it heal faster." He smiled up to me, and I realized he was still the sweet Naruto-kun that I've always known.

"You'd make a wonderful father someday." I meant to whisper to myself, but Naruto-kun heard me and now it was his turn to blush. I giggled as I sat down next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, for everything." Somehow, sleep over took me as he held me close. I wanted to stay like that forever.

--------------------

As I shifted in my bed, I suddenly came back to reality. Slowly opening my eyes, I glanced out my window to see the sun already over the horizon. Hearing the birds chirping was such a lovely way to wake up. As I began to awake I started to realize the happenings of the previous night. Was it just a dream? It was then I noticed my left foot poking out from under my blanket. Once I saw the bandage wrapped around it, I blushed to myself. Naruto-kun really was back! Or, at least, he should be.

It wasn't until I adjusted my head on my pillow that I felt something thick underneath it. Reaching for the foreign object, I pulled out a scroll. Reading the name, I saw that it was from Naruto-kun. Hastily breaking the seal and unraveling the parchment, I began reading what he wrote.

_Dear Hinata-chan,_

_It surprised me when you fell asleep while we were talking. I had so much to talk to you about, but I guess that will have to wait. Feeling your head resting on me while you breathed silently was so wonderful that I wanted to sleep with you right there. If I had, though, I'm not sure I would have woken up if your father had found us. So I simply carried you to your room, tucked you in bed, wished you sweet dreams and kissed you good night. Before I left though, I wrote this for you to read in the morning. I want to finish telling you what I came to see you for, so I would be very happy if you could meet me on top of Hokage Mountain. I'll be there all day, so come whenever you want. I'll miss you._

_Naruto_

After reading the letter I found I had already gotten dressed without realizing it. Rushing out the door, I slid my sandals on and ran toward where I was going to meet Naruto-kun.

--------------------

Sprinting as fast as I could, I had begun my ascent of the mountain. The staircase was steep but I'd run anywhere to be with Naruto-kun. That thought alone gave me the strength climb up all those stairs without slowing or stopping. As I reached the summit, I bent over gasping for breath looking for him. I walked further toward the little bench that overlooked the city, hoping I was just early and he didn't expect me here yet. It was ok to wait; I had nothing to do today anyway.

Daintily walking up to the bench, I eased myself onto it as I closed my eyes, feeling the calming breeze whisk my hair behind me. Lately there's been a constant wind flowing across the village. It was rather soothing when normally there wasn't even the smallest gust because of all the trees surrounding the village.

Suddenly I felt someone's lips pressing against my cheek. Leaping to my feet and twirling around out of pure instinct, I prepared myself for whoever was there. Instead, I sighed and giggled as I saw a laughing Naruto-kun bent over the back of the bench.

"You should have seen your face, Hinata-chan!" I could barely get the words out as he gasped for breath. I should have expected him to still pull some pranks; after all, he was the number one unpredictable ninja in the village, and most likely the world.

"Oh? And what did it look like, Naruto-kun?" For the first time in my life, I expressed a killing intent toward him, even though I only meant it jokingly. He definitely noticed as he snapped his head up, but his childish grin was still there. He jumped over the bench in one smooth movement and walked up to me, cupping my cheeks in his hands.

"It was very beautiful." I smiled at him as his lips gently pressed against mine. After pulling away from the kiss, he swiftly picked me up in his arms and sad down on the bench with me in his lap. I suddenly blushed at his smiling face, and I nuzzled my forehead into the crook of his neck.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, there's something I wanted to know." I simply muffled a reply into his jacket as I felt a sleepiness overtake my eyes. Aye, now instead of blushing constantly in front of Naruto-kun I now fell asleep every time he held me in his arms. "Would you mind sparring with me for a little while?" My head jerked up and I looked at him completely shocked. I had never fought with him before, be it training or any other form of combat.

"W-why?" That was all that left my lips before he smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I just wanted to see how much stronger you got since I left." Such a simple and direct answer. I couldn't say no to him, as I wanted to see how strong he was as well. I was always wondering how strong the Sannin really were, and he had trained under one for the last three years.

"Okay, Naruto-kun. But I should warn you, I won't go easy on you." I giggled as I kissed him gently and ran off into the forest behind us. Noticing him hot on my heels, I laughed though the forest as I lead our new little game of tag.

--------------------

"Are you sure she went this way?" The man's long white martial arts robe flapped against the wind as he ascended the mountain following a young junin. His blank, white eyes displayed a concerned look as he tried his hardest not to surpass his guide.

"Yes, Hiashi-sama. I followed her all the way here earlier." Reaching the top of the mountain the two slowed to a walk as they advanced toward the forest.

"Neji-san, do you have any idea why she came here?" The man's worried voice was rather unfitting for the leader of the most renowned clan in all of Konoha. "It's unlike her to go off somewhere without leaving a note, especially when there are no missions."

"She's got a very good reason for her to be out here, but she wanted to keep it secret from you. I got permission to bring you here though, to show you what she has been planning." Neji tugged at the sleeve of his uncle as to signal him to crouch as to not be seen. Neji then pointed out toward a clearing, and simply said, "Watch."

As Hiashi turned his head, his jaw dropped as he noticed his daughter standing there deep in thought. She had discarded her coat, which was indeed an oddity for her. He never understood why his daughter was so weak or spineless, but he loved her nonetheless. He was only hard on her because of how the elders said they'd treat her if she didn't improve. No father would want that for his daughter.

"Hinata-chan! Don't be afraid to hit me now! I'm coming at you with all I've got!" Quickly activating his Byakugan, Hiashi searched the forest for the source of the voice, but to his amazement he couldn't find anyone. He soon stopped searching as Neji placed his hand on his shoulder and again pointed toward Hinata.

"Hai!" Hiashi had never seen this amount of determination in his daughter's eyes. As she assumed her fighting stance, he realized it was much more refined than the last time he had seen it. A yellow blur flashed in the corner of his eye, and he slowly turned his head toward the distraction. It was then he couldn't help but gasp and stare in disbelief.

"Yondaime?" He began to stand up, but no sooner than he shifted his weight did Neji hold him down. Staring at his nephew quizzically, Neji only shook his head.

"He's not the fourth, Hiashi-sama. Just watch." Obeying the command, Hiashi turned his eyes back to his daughter. As soon as his eyes settled on her, he noticed a large burst of chakra coming from the Yondaime look-a-like.

"Rasengan!" Hiashi's eyes widened in fear as he launched himself up to protect his daughter, but he felt his ankles bound together. Turning around, he saw Neji holding him back.

"She'll be alright. He wouldn't kill her." Hiashi only turned back toward his daughter expecting the worst to happen. Then he noticed her making hand signs that he had never seen before. The blonde ninja was still charging toward her, but she didn't falter once in her jutsu preparation.

"Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" Watching his daughter releasing chakra from her palms, Hiashi saw his daughter in a new light. Her chakra began forming a shield in front of her, protecting her from any attack. Her opponent soon thrust his Rasengan into her shield and the ball exploded upon impact, covering the entire clearing in a haze.

No sooner had the smoke cleared that Hiashi saw the outcome of the battle, and the man couldn't have been happier. The Yondaime clone was bruised and scratched all over, yet his daughter was unmarked. He felt his heart skip a beat in his chest. He then knew she wasn't as weak as he thought.

"That was amazing, Hinata-chan!" The blonde scratched his head as he stood up. She just smiled and thanked him. "You can come out now, Neji! Hyuuga-sama!" Hiashi and his daughter both leapt in surprise at the same time. Keeping his head high, Hiashi stepped into the clearing, a proud smile on his face.

"Hinata, how come you never told me you created such an amazing technique?" He saw his daughter blush and lower her head. Nothing could falter his pride in his daughter now.

"I-I wanted to impress you, f-father. You're one of the two people I created this technique for. I wanted to gain your acceptance." He was touched by her words. Had his daughter really been this afraid to show him her progress?

"She's amazing, isn't she, Hyuuga-sama?" The blonde had now put his arm around his daughter's shoulders. Hiashi was surprised by his sudden friendliness toward her, but for some odd reason he didn't get angry like he thought he should have.

"Who are you?" Seeing the stunned look in all thee of the teenager's faces, he decided to elaborate. "I mean, you look like Yondaime, you have some of his techniques, but Neji said you were someone else. So, who are you?" He noticed that Neji suddenly seemed to tense up preparing for some disaster, while Hinata looked down at her feet. The blonde, however, simply started laughing.

"You mean you haven't told them yet, Hinata-chan?" Slowly his daughter shook her head, but the blonde just stared up at Hiashi with a sly grin on his face. "I'm surprised, Hyuuga-sama. You should be able to tell who I am by these thin lines on my cheeks." The boy pointed to what he was referring to. "It's the one and only Uzumaki Naruto!" As the words sank in, Hiashi suddenly began to realize what was happening.

"Hinata! Don't you know what he is?" A soon as he said those words, he saw his daughter wrap her arms around the boy as she held him tight.

"Yes I do father. And if anything, I love him more because he trusted me and loved me enough to tell me. He's not some monster like you and the rest of the village seem to think." He looked at his daughter, and for the first time, he felt something he had never experienced around his eldest daughter: admiration.

"I never thought of him as a monster, Hinata. But it's too complicated to explain what's going on in my head right now." His daughter's head perked up and the boy seemed to have an interested look in his eye.

"Um, would someone mind filling me in?" Neji walked up next to Hiashi and looked at Naruto squarely in the eyes. "It won't be fair to me if you don't let me in on this little family secret. After all, I will be your cousin someday, Naruto." With that, the boy laughed and Hinata giggled. Hiashi only sighed.

"If anyone were to tell you, it would have to be Naruto. It's against the law for either Hinata or I to talk about it until you know." Neji looked up to his uncle and back to Naruto. He simply sat down where he sat.

"I have all the time in the world. Now, tell me this secret, Naruto." With that, the boy sat down looking Neji in the eye, and he smiled.

--------------------

Staring dreamingly at my boyfriend, I listened to his soothing voice as he explained his past to a rather exuberant Neji-san. He seemed like a little boy listening to the most amazing adventure story he had ever heard as Naruto-kun, smiled widely and rarely taking a breath, told him the truth. Glancing at my father, I couldn't decipher the look in his eyes. All I could tell was he was deep in thought. His statement earlier still lingered on my mind. What did he mean that he didn't think Naruto-kun was a monster?

Once I heard Naruto-kun finish his story, I let my eyes settle on Neji-san, not knowing what to expect. He was always one to uphold the honor of the village, but Naruto-kun was one of the first and few people who had earned his respect. Without realizing it, I gently held Naruto-kun's hand in mine, preparing to comfort him if something happened. I never expected what happened next though: Neji-san smiled.

"Well, Naruto, you seem to have proved me wrong. You are, perhaps, the strongest person I know." I heard both of them share a friendly laugh, and a smile crept onto my face. "Now I'll have to train even harder so I can beat you some day." Seeing the look my cousin shot Naruto-kun, I was happy. It was a look of respect and acknowledgment, yet at the same time, a look of ambition.

"We'll just wait and see who's stronger, Neji. I doubt you can beat me. I have been training under Jiriya-sensai for the last three years, after all." Upon hearing the name, my father's head shot up and stared at Naruto-kun.

"You trained under the legendary Sannin? And at that, the same one that taught both myself and Yondaime?" Both Neji-san and I glanced at him with a shocked look in our eyes. Father never talked of his training days, let alone who he had trained with. "I had never seen anyone as strong as the Fourth. Even our teacher was no match for him after a few years of training. I remember what he said if we both had kids." The small smile that had appeared on his lips seemed to disappear as if it had never been there. "But that dream is impossible now."

"What's wrong, father?" My father looked up at me, and I felt something tear at my heart. He was crying.

"Hinata, gomen, but this talk reminded me of something I needed to tell you. The elders decided today, that Hanabi will be taking your place as heir to the Hyuuga name, and you will be banished from the head family." At first I didn't believe what he said. I had thought the elders agreed to waiting until Hanabi graduated before deciding. Feeling the tears well up in my eyes, I felt someone holding my hand tight. Looking up, I saw Naruto-kun with a pissed look in his eyes.

"Does this mean that Hinata-chan will get that Caged Bird seal?" This seemed to surprise my father, until he remembered Neji-san's fight with him where the seal was revealed. When my father nodded, reality struck. Was I really going to be given that seal? The fear and depression soon sunk in as I shivered where I sat, clutching Naruto-kun close to me. "I won't let that happen. I'll fight every member of the Hyuuga clan if I have to. Hinata-chan won't be cursed with that stupid seal."

"No matter how many of my clan you defeat, Naruto, it's impossible to stop the seal from getting put on my daughter. I am the one who has to put it on her, after all." Noticing his sudden disgruntled look, Naruto-kun simply lowered his head.

"Can't you stop it? You are her father, after all! Are you telling me that some stupid clan rules are more important than your daughter?" The furious look in Naruto-kun's eyes made my father fidget, something I had never seen before. "Answer me!"

"Of course I don't want that to happen to my daughter! Why do you think I pushed her so hard? I wanted her to get stronger, so the elders wouldn't see her as a failure. I had only meant to help my daughter grow the only way I knew how." Suddenly my father's brash actions against me made sense. He wanted me to get stronger? But why did he have to be so cruel about it?

"There isn't any way to prevent it, Hyuuga-sama?" Naruto-kun held me tight against him as I cried onto his shoulder. How could this be happening? Nothing would save me from that seal if the elders decided to put it on me.

"Well, there is one way." Suddenly our heads jerked up at him. There was a way to save me? "Naruto, if you want to prevent my daughter from getting the seal, you have to marry her before it is put on." I saw his eyes go wide in shock.

"M-marriage?" Naruto-kun never stuttered. What could be wrong? He had a way to save me, so what was he scared of?

"Excuse me, Hiashi-sama, but when is the ceremony for the curse to be place on Hinata-san's head?" All three of us stared intently at my father. None of us were prepared for the answer, and I felt my heart sink in my chest.

"Two weeks from today." It was then I fainted.

-------------------

"Hinata-chan?" I didn't need to open my eyes to know who was calling me. Feeling his hand caress my cheek, my eyes fluttered open to see a concerned Naruto-kun looking at me. Quickly sitting up, I realized that the sun had set and the night sky was shining down on us. My father and Neji-san were no longer there. "Hyuuga-sama and Neji went back to your house after they told me the details of what would happen should we marry." I simply nodded as I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up. "Hinata-chan, what made you think I asked you to marry me?"

Perking my head up, I didn't understand his question at first. Looking at him, he seemed…hurt. Like I had rejected giving him a kiss. When he noticed I didn't understand, he sighed and looked at me.

"Gomen, but I never meant those rings I gave you to seem like I was proposing to you." That's when reality took a hold of me. Feeling on the verge of tears, I collapsed and I hugged my knees.

"S-so you don't want to m-marry me, N-Naruto-kun?" I felt like my world was falling apart. What was going on today? First the fact that I was going to get the cursed seal, and now Naruto-kun didn't want to marry me. It was all I could do to hold myself from crying.

"It's not that, Hinata-chan. It's just…I don't know. I mean, we're only 15! We shouldn't be thinking of marriage! Even if I were to marry you now, all I'd do is cause you pain while I was off on missions. This is so confusing. I don't know what to do." I clung to him, holding him as tight as I could. I wouldn't let go of him now that he was back. I couldn't. He's all I had to keep me going.

"I thought you loved me, Naruto-kun." Trying to nuzzle my head against his chest, I felt him pushing me away. I looked up at him as tears started falling down my cheeks. He kissed my forehead and held my head close to his chest.

"I'm not sure." Hearing those words stabbed at my heart. It was then I realized why Naruto-kun didn't want me to see his face. As I felt something cold run down my face, I knew he was crying too. "I can't go back with you, Hinata-chan. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to help you." Trying my hardest to hold on to him, it was useless as he stood up and began walking away. Feeling a lump in my throat, I couldn't speak. I could only watch as he walked into the forest. It was then I knew that I would never see him again.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

--------------------

Walking up to the Hyuuga Mansion, I recalled the letter I had received. The Hokage had summoned me to go there immediately to see the young Hyuuga girl. Being the girl's captain, I couldn't refuse, so I walked up to the guards as they bowed respectfully, letting her inside.

"Welcome, Kurenai-sama." It was a rather calm night in the Hyuuga house. Walking past the guards, I headed immediately for Hinata's room. On my way there, someone surprised me as I bumped into him as I turned a corner.

"Neji." Almost surprised to see me, he quickly gained his composure.

"You're here to see Hinata-san, I presume?" Simply nodding my head, he continued. "She hasn't come out of her room for a week. Not since the day Hiashi-sama and I confronted her and Naruto. She seems to have gone into shock over something, but none of us could figure out what happened." I quickly learned the problem though. Even though it's been three years, that boy was still as dense as ever.

"Thank you, Neji. I'll go see Hinata now." Nodding to me, he began walking away. The boy seemed to understand more about his life now. He was a jounin, after all.

Upon entering Hinata's room, I saw her sleeping on her bed. Easing myself onto a chair next to her, I saw that she was malnourished and her pillow and blankets were covered in sweat. She had always been pale, but she seemed ghostly now. Reaching out to brush some hair away from her face, she quivered as soon as I touched her skin. It was then I truly felt sorry for the girl. It was next to impossible to get over it when your crush rejects you.

"Hinata, wake up. Hinata?" No matter how many times I called my name, she wouldn't respond. Realizing it was no use, I decided to use a special hypnosis on her, having her tell me all the past events while she slept. I was normally forbidden to use it, but this was a special case. Tsunade-sama had already given me permission. Placing my hands on her damp forehead, I began to perform the jutsu.

-------------------

Naruto sat on top of his apartment building, staring emotionlessly at his feet. It had been a week since he had seen Hinata, but every day seemed like an eternity. He never knew that a pain like this existed, but like everything else, he thought it would go away eventually. He had promised her that he would never hurt her, but he was faced with a problem where he had no choice.

"This is the easier path for both of us, right? If it is, why do I feel so bad?" He wasn't speaking to anyone in particular. Masking his presence, he knew no one, not even Kakashi-sensai could find him. It was a special technique Jiriya had taught him. He wondered why the perverted hermit would know such an advanced hiding technique, until he remembered why he was a perverted hermit.

"The easier path isn't always the right one, Naruto." The voice made his skin crawl. Someone had found him? But how? Slowly turning his head, he soon realized why the person had found him.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei. If it's alright, I'd rather not talk about it." The slap hit Naruto so hard his ears started ringing. Rubbing his cheek, he glared up at the woman that had just hit him. "What the hell was that for?"

"That is nothing compared to the pain you've caused to someone very close to me." Naruto's eyes froze in shock as he looked up at her. "I went to see her today, and I learned about everything. While it wasn't the best idea for her to suddenly jump to marriage, you shouldn't have left her because of that." He stared at his feet, almost wanting to cry.

"You don't understand, Kurenai-sensei. This is better for both of us. I won't hurt her as much this way. She can lead a normal life without me there to make everyone hate her too." A second slap on his other cheek made the boy wince in pain.

"If you call laying in your bed, afraid to wake up and losing your will to live a normal life, I feel sorry for you, Naruto. Because, that's what you've done to Hinata. She hasn't left her bed for a week." The boy was on the verge of tears now. In all her life, she had never seen Naruto cry. She really was the best at bringing out the feelings in people. "She's afraid to wake up because she knows you won't be there when she does. She's been crying herself to sleep every night and she can't even eat anymore." It was then she noticed Naruto had buried his face into his hands. She knew he really loved this girl. She now just needed him to know that.

"You still don't understand. I have that bastard fox inside of me! If Hinata-chan's with me, people will only begin to hate her too. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she was treated like that. She cares so much about me, but this is the only way I could show that I cared for her." Soaking in the words of the young boy, she simply tapped his head.

"Naruto, did you ever think maybe Hinata doesn't care what other people think of her?" The boy looked up at her quizzically. She simply sighed. "I thought you had figured it out by now. Answer me, who is it that you want to acknowledge you?"

"I want the whole village to know who I am." Kurenai smiled and looked him in the eyes. He was still as confident as ever, chasing that seemingly impossible dream.

"That's right, Naruto. And to do that you wanted to become Hokage." He nodded, but still held a sorrowful look in his eyes. "Now, who did Hinata want to acknowledge her?"

"She wanted her father's approval! But, she has that now, so why isn't she happy?" He started tapping his chin in a way to think of what was happening.

"Naruto, think of her new technique. She made it to impress the two people most important to her. Her father is one of them, yes. But who would the other one be?" As soon as she saw his eyes grow wide, she knew he had figured it out.

"It was…me…" Naruto was almost whispering. "But still, I can't go and marry her! We're only fifteen! That's far too young for anyone to get married." Kurenai sighed. The boy did have a point. But she knew something about Hinata that the boy didn't.

"Naruto, Hinata's case is a special one. In her family, it's not uncommon for the heiress to marry at age fifteen or sixteen. In some cases they're even wed as young as thirteen." Naruto's mouth gaped open as he looked at the jounin. "The Uchiha were the same, but due to Itachi and Sasuke being the only survivors, the Hyuugas are the only family in Konoha to follow such a guideline." He had a sullen look on his face, like he was still unsure about something. "What's wrong, Naruto?" He looked up at her, and the tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"Kurenai-sensei, I'm scared." Shocked, she couldn't help but look into his eyes. The usual calm, courageous blue was no replaced with a fear that she had never seen by anyone. What could be troubling him? "I'm scared that I'll end up hurting her. I'm doing everything in my power to bring Sasuke back, but what if I fail? What if I die while I'm off on a mission? I couldn't hurt Hinata-chan like that. She's the first person who's seen the real me, yet didn't try to avoid me. She always stood up for me, even after I told her about the Kyuubi. She's more than I deserve." With that, she ruffled his hair as he looked up at her.

"It's okay to think that way, Naruto. But answer me this: how did you feel before you had any friends?" The sullen look seemed to get even worse as his eyes avoided me.

"That…was what hell must feel like. I felt so alone, always wanting someone to acknowledge me, to see me, not the curse I was burdened with. But, you all saved me from that hell. I would never want to go back there, and I'd rather die than face that pain again."

"Naruto, after remembering that, you should know all too well how Hinata feels." He seemed to realize what she had said, and started quivering in shame at what he had done. "Hinata feels so alone right now, Naruto. She has no close friends that she can be with, her clan despises her, and just how she saved you from your hell, you can save her from the hell waiting to claim her. You fought Neji, and you also have the Kyuubi inside you, so you should know all too well what kind of hell comes with those seals." As if he was the star of some manga book, he leapt up to his feet, determination covering his face, looking at the horizon.

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei. I have to protect someone special to me. The most important person in the world." Smiling, she knew she had done the right thing. He returned the grin and before he began running toward the Hyuuga mansion. "And next time you see us, she'll be smiling as much as I do." With a sudden hug that surprised her, he took off into the night.

"That kid really is the most unpredictable ninja in the village." Leaning back as to look up at the stars, she felt happy for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

--------------------

Feeling the eternal stream of tears run down my cheeks, I hadn't opened my eyes in a week. How could I, knowing Naruto-kun wouldn't be there? Clutching my pillow to my bosom, I heard my door open. Who was it this time? Neji-san? Father? Kurenai-sensei? It didn't matter; no one could wake me when I promised myself to never wake up again. If being awake caused this pain, I never wanted to open my eyes again!

"Hinata-chan…" Feeling a gentle hand caress my tear-stained cheek, I held my eyes shut tight. I couldn't trust anyone, and no matter what nothing would wake me up. I never wanted to face that pain again. Never!

Suddenly, a soft kiss touched my lips. Even without my eyes open, I knew who it was. But what if it was a dream? What if it was just some illusion? I had to keep my eyes closed! That pain was so unbearable! I felt my tears cascading down my cheeks in a steady flow. Then, I felt the kiss again as he brushed away my tears.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. Please wake up. I'm hear now, and I'm not running away any more." Hearing his voice, I wanted to wake up, I really did. But what if he wasn't there when I opened my eyes? What if it was just an illusion of my frail mind? I couldn't deal with the pain in my heart if he wasn't there.

"Naruto-kun…" I felt him hold me tight and he kissed my cheek. I quivered with fear. What if this wasn't real? "I'm scared, Naruto-kun. What if you're not there when I open my eyes? I couldn't deal with the pain if you're not there."

"Open your eyes, Hinata-chan. I'm here, and I'm not leaving. I'll always be there when you wake up from now on. But for us to get there, you have to trust me. I'm here now. Just open your eyes…" Shutting them tight, I felt another soft kiss. Should I believe him? What if it wasn't real? What if…?

Slowly opening my eyes, it took a moment for me to adjust to the surroundings, even if it was the middle of the night. But there he was, kneeling by the side of my bed, caressing my cheeks. He smiled at me, and I felt my heart leap up into my throat.

"N-Naruto-kun…y-you're really here! I'm so happy! Naruto-kun!" For the first time in a week, I smiled. He came back to me. He really did love me. He kissed me again as I cried on his shoulder. I was so happy to have him back.

I think I woke up the entire village. Watching Naruto-kun fly toward the wall, it was the first time I had ever hurt him. Slapping that idiot as hard as I could felt good. Served him right though, for doing that to me. I hope he realized never to piss me off again.

"Naruto-kun, if you ever, ever do something like that to me again, a slap will be the last of your worries. After all, Kakashi-sensai has taught me the 1,000 years of pain jutsu. I think I'll try that next." For the first time in my life, someone was scared of me. Watching that ghostly white shade cover Naruto-kun's face was the most satisfactory feeling I had in my life.

"H-Hinata-c-chan! Y-you m-make S-Sakura-chan seem like an angel when you get pissed!" Simply looking at him with an evil glare in my eyes, I forcefully had to keep myself from laughing in front of him.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. You know better than to piss me off now, don't you?" I felt like I was going to blow up any time now. Slowly climbing out of my bed and walking over to him, I raised my hand as if to hit him again. He quaked in fear and braced for another hit.

I knelt down and kissed my idiot boyfriend. Pulling away and looking at his shocked face was all it took for me to laugh. He realized what I had done and couldn't help but sigh and feel embarrassed. When we had calmed down, he picked me up in his arms and sat me back on my bed. Looking at him, trying to decipher his feelings, he simply smiled as he looked down on me.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan. I shouldn't have run away like that. If I weren't such a coward I wouldn't have left you. I never knew it would hurt u like this." He kissed me, and I knew he was sincere. Holding his hands, I smiled up at him.

"It's okay, baka. I knew you'd come back to me." I lied, but only to make him feel better. I was just glad to have him back.

"No, it's not okay. I promised you that I wouldn't hurt you ever again, so I need to make up for it. So, since I didn't do it right the first time, let me try this again." What was he talking about? What did he do wrong? Watching him kneel in front of me, I saw him pull out a small case. Could this be what I think it is?

"Hinata-chan, I love you with all my heart. You've always been there for me, even when everyone else wouldn't come within ten feet of me. You've loved me all this time, wanting me to be happy. Well, now it's time I thanked you for giving me what I've been searching for my entire life." Taking a deep breath, I watched him open the case. Inside, I saw the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. The way it sparkled in the moonlight captivated me. Was this for real?

"Hinata, will you marry me?" Feeling a burst of joy overtake any sense I had, I wrapped my arms around him and shouted at the top of my lungs.

"YES! Of course I'll marry you Naruto-kun!" I noticed all the lights flashing on across the house, but I was oblivious to them all. Naruto-kun had saved me from my hell. Watching him grab my sandals and my jacket, I felt him lift me up as he jumped out my window.

"I don't want them to know the good news yet." He snickered. I smiled up at him as I cuddled with him in mid-air. Together, he and I were off to be together, just the two of us.

--------------------

Yawning, I walked through the streets with Naruto-kun leading the way and Neji-san walking beside me. That night had been so wonderful as I lay on top of Naruto's apartment building with him, gazing up at the stars. For the first time since he had gotten back, he fell asleep before I did. Feeling the blush enter my cheeks, I didn't hide it anymore. Twirling my new ring on my finger, I was proud to show myself off to the world.

"Hey, Hinata-san. Are you sure Naruto asked you to marry him this time?" Glaring at Neji, he seemed to skimper away. I was having too much fun with my new power. Giggling to myself, I started to answer, only to be interrupted.

"Of course I asked her to marry me you idiot. I won't let my Hinata-chan have that seal within 100 feet of her." Blushing at what Naruto-kun said, she was happy to be his. Neji-san wanted to hurt Naruto-kun for what he did to me, but after I told him the beating I gave him that night, he decided anything he did to Naruto-kun would simply be over-kill. "Well, we're here!" He looked proudly up at his apartment. Neji-san, however, looked disgusted.

"I don't even have to set foot inside that place to know it's inadequate for a Hyuuga." Naruto-kun seemed to take offense to the statement, but Neji-san went on as if nothing happened. "We're just here to get your things to move into your new place, Naruto. A Hyuuga has to have a nice house if she's not to live with the rest of the clan." Nodding to the other boy, the three of us headed up the stairs to get his things.

Upon walking into his apartment, all three of us were surprised. The place was clean, but extremely empty. There was no food there, and all his clothes were far too small now. Sifting through his closets and drawers, everything was barren.

"Are you sure there's stuff here, Naruto? We can just go buy you new stuff if need be." I was happy about Neji-san's acceptance with Naruto-kun. Both of them gave up after about half an hour of looking through everything.

"I guess I don't need any of this junk." Naruto-kun laughed to himself as he scratched his head. I giggled as Neji-san sighed. "Well, let's go look at our new house, Hinata-chan! I know it hasn't even been a day since we officially got engaged, but Fuzzy Eyebrows and Gai-sensai can build pretty quickly. I just hope they at least got the kitchen done. I'm starving!" His childish grin was as full as ever, making me feel happier, if that was possible.

"Okay, let's go, Naruto-kun!" The three of us left the apartment, never to set foot inside it again.

--------------------

Opening the door, Naruto-kun adjusted his eyes to the darkness. Our house was moderately big compared to where I used to live, but it simply dwarfed every house around it. Being two stories high, it was larger than most, but what surprised me was that Gai-sensai and Lee-kun had added a basement and a cellar, both of which were a rarity in homes. I giggled to myself as Naruto-kun stared in amazement at how big it was. It wasn't a surprise when you considered the apartment he lived in, but it was still funny to see him happy over a kitchen separate from the living room.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Neji! You guys want any food?" Watching Naruto-kun run toward the kitchen, I smiled to myself. I would be very happy with a life like this. Following him, I felt someone jump on me from behind.

"SURPRISE!" Staring into the kitchen, I saw all of our friends standing there with grins on their faces. Our teachers and even the Hokage were there, all of them smiling and clapping.

"Congratulations, Hinata! Naruto!" Tsunade-sama smiled at us as Naruto-kun stood there completely shocked. "Maybe now that you'll be around him all the time, he'll start leaving me alone." Everyone in the room laughed as Naruto-kun simply smiled at the Hokage.

"Come on, O-baa-chan. You'd miss me and you know it!" Earning himself a swift punch from Tsunade-sama and Sakura-san at the same time, everyone laughed at his expense. Even I couldn't help but giggle since I knew it didn't really hurt him at all.

"Hey, Hinata, what does Tsunade-sama mean that you'll be here all the time with Naruto?" Tenten's question got everyone attention as they all stared at Naruto-kun and myself. "Could it be that you two are an item now?" All the girls in the room giggled as I blushed another new shade of red.

"Um, you could say that I guess." Finding a new confidence in myself, I decided it would be fun to shock everyone in the room. It wasn't often that I had the courage to shock people. "You know, Tenten, it would be nice if all you girls would congratulate Naruto-kun and I. We are going to be husband and wife, you know." Disregarding my abruptness, I stared at the shocked faces around the room. Neji-san retained his calm composure, though I did see his lips curve up in a smile. Naruto-kun, however, had started laughing and pointing at everyone.

"Y-You're ENGAGED?" Hearing everyone shout it in unison was rather amusing, and I let them know as I giggled to myself.

"Yes, Naruto-kun and I are getting married, but you all knew it was going to happen one day, didn't you?" Watching jaws drop across the room, I knew they were shocked at my sudden burst of courage. What could I say? Naruto-kun was a miracle worker. As if on cue, Naruto-kun stepped up to me and kissed me in front of everyone, causing even more shocked faces.

"I don't see what the big deal is you guys. I mean, I am the most unpredictable ninja in the world." At that, everyone suddenly laughed and nodded at him. It was amazing to see how warmly everyone accepted Naruto-kun. He wasn't some dropout anymore. Everyone acknowledged him and knew he was strong. I wrapped my arms around him and listened to all the girls sigh.

"So, Hinata, when is the wedding? We wanna help you find a dress!" Ino seemed the most interested of the bunch, but the other girls nodded as soon as she finished. I simply smiled and winked at her.

"I wonder how hard it will be to find a dress before Saturday…" I think my dreamy response sent everyone into shock. Watching everyone fall over where they stood was worth the wait to tell them.

"You're getting married this Saturday? How? Why?" I only smiled as I cuddled with Naruto-kun. I decided to let them settle it out themselves. Listening to his beating heart, I thanked God for the happiness I felt.

--------------------

"Aye, those people are like sharks! Fuzzy Eyebrows got me in a headlock while all the guys were asking me who was going to be my best man." I giggled as Naruto-kun locked the door behind him. I was sitting on the only bed in the room: a king sized one at that. I had already changed into my nightshirt and shorts, but he was too oblivious to notice. I was hiding under the covers anyway. "Hey, Hinata-chan, I'm gonna go take a quick shower, ok?" I nodded as he rushed into the bathroom. Lying back on the pillow, I couldn't believe how much had changed in one day. I was finally going to be saved from the fate of my family, and I could only thank Naruto-kun for it.

Engrossed in my own thoughts, I didn't realize Naruto-kun had gotten out of the shower until he kissed my cheek. Blushing slightly, I kissed him back; then I noticed he was wearing his boxers and a black tee shirt. My face turning even redder, I couldn't help but notice how strong he looked.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, where's my bed?" I sighed at his remark, thinking he'd learn something while he was gone. I guess it was to be expected though, and I was somewhat glad he wasn't a pervert like Kakashi-sensai and Jiriya-sama. I simply patted the pillow next to me and smiled at him.

"Naruto-kun, we're getting married soon. We're sleeping in the same bed from now on." Watching him blush for a change was enjoyable, and as he stammered for the right words I eased myself out of the covers so he could see what I was wearing.

"B-but, s-sleeping in the s-same bed as you? I'm not perverted like ero-senin!" I laughed because he was being so cute, and I kissed him and lay back down.

"You're not perverted if you sleep with me, Naruto-kun. Besides, you better get used to it, because after we get married, I won't wear anything at all to bed." With that, I saw a trickle of blood crawl out of his nose. I smiled and rested my head on my pillow, ready to doze off. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, holding me tightly. I slowly shifted in my blanket to look into his eyes. Kissing him gently, I smiled as I cuddled with him. "I love you, Naruto-kun."

"I love you too, Hinata-chan." Feeling his warm embrace, it didn't take long for sleep to come. I dreamed of the wedding, wondering what was awaiting us there. I couldn't wait to see the shocked look of the elders as they realized I had married into a higher house. Kissing him one last time, we both drifted off into sleep, and neither of us were alone any longer.


	3. Preparation

**A/N: **_Well, I ended this chapter sooner than I wanted to, but I decided to submit it anyway because I thought it would be better for you as the reader to have more chapters than longer ones. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. Enjoy the story and I hope you review!_

--------------------

As a gentle breeze blew across the land, I felt my hair calmly sway with it. I was in a field full of flowers; so tranquil and wonderful. From daisies to daffodils to tulips, I was surrounded by all the colors of the rainbow. The sun was shining down on me, washing all of my worries away. This had to have been what heaven felt like.

'It's so warm.' No longer in my usual orange coat, but rather just my black undershirt and my normal pants, I noticed the soft bed of petals that I was resting on. I felt so at peace. 'This just feels so good somehow.' Nuzzling my head against my pillow of flowers, I smiled as I stayed there in my dazed state. 'I wish I could stay like this forever.'

Slowly opening my eyes, what I saw was nothing like I had dreamed; it was even more beautiful. My face was less than an inch away from touching the bare breast of a woman. Feeling blood rush to my cheeks, I gulped as I felt the warm aura against my face. It wasn't long until my head had become saturated with blood and it released in the only way possible, and as the blood shot out through my nose I let out a groan. Hitting my head against the wall, I looked back to the bed to see that Hinata-chan had woken up as well.

"Ohayo." She rubbed her eyes in her dream-like trance. Hearing her morning greeting, it didn't register with my mind; instead I couldn't help but stare at the part of her chest that wasn't covered by her night shirt while she stretched her arms over her head, letting out a cute little yelp. Brushing away the new trickle of blood coming from my nose, I slowly crawled back to the bed and climbed into it. Thinking entirely to myself, this must be how old man Hokage felt when I showed him my Sexy no Jutsu.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan." I barely got it out due to the sudden rush of blood to my head, but she gave a toothy smile and started kissing me. 'She feels so soft and warm…' Blushing even deeper, she stopped kissing me and instead held my head in her bosom and let out a happy little squeal. It was then, for the first time in my life outside of fighting, I fainted.

--------------------

Carefully keeping an eye on the eggs I was frying, my face had been red the entire morning after I realized what I had done to Naruto-kun when I was only half awake. Since then I had put on a very concealing black shirt, and I decided that I would make breakfast for him as a way to make up for it. I always loved cooking, and I couldn't help but giggle when I remembered how he was twitching in his sleep after I woke up. I didn't think my face would ever return to its normal color.

Looking around the kitchen, I was amazed at how large it was, most likely due to the dining room connected to it. While it had all the essentials a kitchen should have, it was just barren. The walls weren't painted, there was no decoration, and the one light in the room wouldn't be enough to keep the room lit in the middle of the night. Then again, the whole house was like that. Naruto-kun and I could ask Gai-sensai and Lee-kun later if they could help us add some more lights. Tenten and Ino would be extremely happy to help us decorate, and I'm sure Naruto-kun would love to paint the place. He was so cute when he had a paintbrush in his hands, even if all he usually did was vandalize property with it. Giggling to myself again, I turned the bacon over as it sizzled in the frying pan.

As the scent of my cooking wafted throughout the house, I heard a crash from upstairs and footsteps running around. Naruto-kun must have just woken up, and soon he came barreling through the kitchen door. I had never seen Naruto-kun drooling that much except for when he had gone days without eating and was offered a free bowl of ramen.

"Hina-chan! What smells so good?" Hearing him call me that made me blush even deeper, and I could feel my voice getting ready to stutter, but I calmed myself before answering. I had promised myself not to stutter anymore.

"Oh, I was just cooking to make up for knocking you unconscious earlier." Smiling at him, I saw him look confused for a second, then his eyes went wide as his gaze lowered toward my breast, and then he sighed when he saw what shirt I was wearing. "Well, I'm sorry I'm not attractive to you, Naruto-kun." Putting on a sorrowful look, I pouted at him and watched him start trying to dig himself out of the hole he made.

"H-Hina-chan! I-It's not that, i-it's just, uh, I, uh, you were just so b-beautiful I couldn't help it!" Feeling wrap his arms around me, I smiled and kissed him.

"Nice save, baka." He smiled and kissed me back, and tried to steal a piece of bacon as he watched me cooking. I smacked his hand with the spatula I was holding. "If you try that again you won't get breakfast." He cowered away and sat at the table, looking at me like I had just said he couldn't go prank Tsunade-sama, and then the look was gone as if it had never been there; instead, his childish grin covered his face.

"It smells awesome, Hina-chan! I was right when I said you'd make a great wife!" Remembering that mission from almost three years ago, I almost burned my hand as I blushed and smiled at him. It was just a simple rice cake I made for him back then, but hearing him make that comment had made me the happiest girl in the world.

"Naruto-kun, did you really mean that? Back during that mission, I mean." Feeling him hold me in my arms and resting his head on my shoulder, he kissed my cheek.

"Course I meant it, Hina-chan. Now, I didn't know it yet and it took three years and a perverted hermit for me to figure it out, but I meant every word of it. And I still do." Leaning into his embrace, I looked up at him and kissed him. He really was the most amazing guy in the world.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. Now you get a free piece of bacon." Handing him the little strip I had cooled for him, he ate it right out of my hand. Patting him on the head, I told him to go sit back down while I finished cooking, and he happily complied.

Handing him his plate, he smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Hina-chan!" Watching him take a bite, my heart leapt into my throat. I hoped he liked my cooking. As soon as he swallowed, he looked up at me with a shocked look in his eyes. "Hina-chan, I knew you were an awesome cook, but I never knew you were this good!" His comment made me blush again, but he was too engrossed with his meal to notice. I still couldn't believe how happy Naruto-kun made me. Sitting next to him with my own plate, I started eating with him. I really did feel more at home here than I did back with my father.

"Say, Naruto-kun, are you worried at all?" Feeling his gaze fall on me, I fidgeted under what I had just thought. "I mean, you didn't want to marry me at first, but now you do. I was just wondering what happened to make you change your mind." He simply smiled at me and kissed me.

"Well, it's not that I didn't want to marry you, it's just that I hadn't thought about it yet and it was more of a surprise than anything. It wasn't until Kurenai-sensai came and told me how you felt did I really hate myself for what I did. I was making you go through exactly what I did before I met you, and I decided then and there that I wanted to marry you, not just to save you from that seal, but because I really do want to be with you." Without realizing it, I had tackled him onto the ground, kissing him all over. He seemed to love that kind of assault though, so I made a mental note to do it more often.

"So, I'm going with the girls to look for a dress today. What are you going to do?" He seemed to be deep in thought. He simply shrugged and kept eating. "You really should find a best man soon, if you want to avoid another mishap like last night." Watching his mouth fall open brought a small smile to my face as I watched him relive the horror of Lee-kun getting a hold of him.

"I…need to go talk to Neji." He got up abruptly and put his plate in the sink. I never knew he had such good manners. "The breakfast was wonderful, Hina-chan!" He kissed me before running out the door. "Have a good day!" Watching him sprint toward the Hyuuga household, I smiled as I got up to do the dishes. It was only an hour before Ino-chan was coming to pick me up, so I decided I better make a list of decorations and paint colors to get.

--------------------

Still feeling the tingle on my lips from the kiss I just gave her, I ran as fast as my legs could take me. Smiling wide, I had a good feeling about today. Seeing as it was Monday, Neji would be getting ready to go train with Gai-sensai and his team. Remembering the previous night, I shuddered hoping I would make it there in time before his teammates got there, namely Fuzzy Eyebrows. I wasn't going to let that happen again.

Suddenly a green blur flashed in front of my eyes. Speak of the Devil. Barely maneuvering myself around him, I soon regained my previous speed as I ran away from him.

"Sorry Fuzzy Eyebrows! I'm kind of in a hurry. I'll see you later!" Seeing the flames shoot up in his eyes, I prayed he didn't take that as a challenge.

"I see Naruto-kun! You're full of the flames of youth today!" I heard his voice getting quieter as I ran, which could only be a good thing right now. I had to find Neji before anyone else found me. It should be fine though, as I had just avoided the biggest problem of the day.

Arriving at the Hyuuga compound, I quickly spotted Neji sparring with Hyuuga-sama. Relieved I had made it in time, I effortlessly jumped over the wall to the training area and put on my best grin.

"Hey Neji! Hyuuga-sama!" Scratching the back of my head, I watched as both of them glanced at me, and then took a time out from their training. Hyuuga-sama took a spot in the shade under the tree and began meditating. Neji, however, started walking toward me.

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing here?" Pausing for a moment trying to gather my thoughts, he must have taken it the wrong way because he walked up closer to me and leaned toward me so only I could hear. "Is there a problem with Hinata-san?" Completely losing my train of thought, my mind wandered to the event that happened this morning. I couldn't help but feel a slight trickle of blood escape my nose. At this, Neji simply laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. "I see. That must be a private matter. So what did you need?" Brushing the blood from my nose, I put my usual smile on my face.

"Well, Neji, I came here to ask you something before that masochist you call a teammate finds me again." Apparently remembering last night, Neji laughed yet a second time. It was weird to see the stoic Hyuuga this at ease, but it did help qualm the sickness that had developed in my stomach. "Anyway, I'm here to ask you if you'd be my best man for the wedding." Watching his eyebrow raise, I noticed Hyuuga-sama twitch in the corner of my eye. It had been the first time he moved at all since he sat down. "So, interested?"

"It would be my honor, Naruto." With that, he bowed to me, and I couldn't help but gape at his sudden expression of gratitude. While wondering if I should bow to him too, he raised his head and looked me in the eyes. "Since I have to go meet my team now, we'll continue this conversation later." Turning toward his uncle, I saw that Hyuuga-sama had already gotten up and was walking toward us. "Would it be alright for Naruto and Hinata-san to come to dinner tonight?"

"We would be happy to have you, Naruto. Neji should be done with training around five tonight, so if you and Hinata would be like to come around seven we'll have dinner waiting. We have a lot to talk about, since the wedding is less than a week away and we haven't even decided anything, other than who your best man is." Smiling and bowing to him, I thanked Hyuuga-sama as I ran out of the training area. It was time to go look for Hinata-chan and tell her the news.

"What a troublesome guy, that Naruto." I glanced behind me and I saw Hyuuga-sama look at his nephew. He simply smiled and watched me run off.

--------------------

Tsunade was setting in her office, an unopened bottle of sake sitting on her desk. She didn't know yet if she would need it, but all that would be answered soon enough. Hearing the door close, she heard the soft footsteps of her assistant walk up to her desk.

"So, Shizune, are they here yet?" Without even a response from her, two puffs of smoke appeared with two ninjas standing there once the smoke disappeared. "Ah, Kakashi, Yamato, glad you could meet me on such short notice." Yamato wasn't much of an emotional person as he simply nodded to her, but she saw Kakashi's mask shift up and she knew he smiled.

"It was no problem, Tsunade-sama. Besides, we gave Naruto the next two weeks off due to his wedding and all." She smiled at that and turned to face the two of them. That boy was growing up fast, although he was marrying awfully young, but it was all right given the circumstances. "So, you wanted to know how his training was progressing?" Nodding toward him, she was all ears. "Yes, well, for the last week we have been concentrating on his wind manipulation, but I noticed something surprising in his training. I'm not sure if you've noticed, Yamato, but Naruto is able to control all five elements." Tsunade's head perked up at that. No one, not even the Yondaime could control all five elements.

"I've noticed it Kakashi, but it did take a while. I knew the boy was extremely gifted in the wind element, with fire not lagging far behind, but it was interesting to see the results." Tsunade had gotten out a piece of paper and began writing this down for future reference. Kakashi nodded at both of them and took a breath to continue.

"Yes, Naruto is perhaps the strongest wind manipulator I've ever seen, and his fire is on par with that of Sasuke's." Tsunade felt her jaw drop at that. Was it possible to be that talented in two different elements? Yet, she didn't think the surprises would stop there. "Naruto's ability to manipulate water is also very high. With training he could make some interesting combos with those three elements. Also, he is able to control earth and lighting, although he's better not using those unless he has to." Writing as fast as possible, she could barely keep up with what he was saying.

"Is that it, Kakashi?" To her amazement, he shook his head.

"That is when Naruto isn't using the Kyuubi's chakra. When he is however, fire is dominant with wind as a second runner. Water drops a bit, but earth and lightning get a huge boost. It's not surprising considering what the Kyuubi could do." Finishing his analysis, Kakashi took a seat across from the Hokage. "While Naruto isn't a genius, he certainly has the ability to be the strongest ninja in the history of the world. I intend to bring that out of him, but that will have to wait a while, I guess." Smiling, Tsunade rested her chin on her hands.

"Well, we'll just have to hope no one makes an advancement until he has mastered wind, fire and maybe water." Kakashi smiled and leaned toward her, lowering his voice.

"He's already mastered wind. His new jutsu is more amazing than anything I've seen. He would make my sensei very proud." Nodding, Tsunade picked up the bottle sitting on her desk.

"Very well done Kakashi. Yamato. Would you guys like a drink?"

--------------------

Watching the beautiful reds and oranges of the sunset paint the sky, I had the most satisfied smile on my face. I had just gotten out of Ino-chan's house where I had stashed my dress so Naruto-kun wouldn't find it. Even Tenten, who wasn't that into these girl things, couldn't help but shout 'Kawaii!' when she saw it. Giggling to myself, I walked up the path toward my new house. Slowly coming to a halt, I noticed Naruto-kun was sitting in front of the door.

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing sitting out here?" I held my hands behind my back and smiled at him. He reminded me of a cute little puppy waiting for its master to come home. Noticing a slight pink appear in his cheeks, he began to get up and walk toward me.

"Well, this house just seemed so empty without you so I got lonely." A sheepish grin appeared on his face and I couldn't help but giggle as I wrapped my arms around him and held him. "I'm glad to see you too Hinata." Feeling him kiss the top of my head, I couldn't believe this was real. "By the way, I have something for you." Feeling a small box poking me in the stomach, I backed away from him as I took his little gift. "You'll need it for tonight since we have to go see your father for dinner." Looking up at him, I think he noticed the shocked look in my eyes, but he only smiled. "We've got to be there in an hour, so hurry up!" Before I could ask him anything, he had already rushed in the house. Smiling, I slowly followed him.

Walking in to the living room, I noticed that there were more lights in the ceiling that hadn't been there when I left that morning. I also noticed a newly purchased couch that looked expensive enough for only Tsunade-sama herself to afford. Naruto-kun must have gotten more help from Gai-sensai and Lee-kun. Happily sliding the sandals off my feet, I winced in pain as my bare feet met the hard wooden floor. That long day of shopping really took it out of me. Sinking into the couch I felt relieved as I just sat and relaxed with Naruto-kun's gift in my lap. Easing the top off the box, I stared in awe at the contents. Inside was a light lavender kimono with a pair of formal slippers to match. Holding it up to see it more clearly, I noticed how soft and smooth it felt in my fingers. Was it silk?

"It seems that you enjoy your new kimono." Looking up, I saw Naruto-kun wearing a pair of black pants and nothing else, smiling brightly at me. He walked over toward the couch and sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Did you get this for me?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"I noticed it in the window of a shop while I was walking through the market looking for you. The first thing that came to mind was how beautiful you would look in it, so since I couldn't find you, so I just decided to do a little shopping. And I'm glad you like it."

"I love it Naruto-kun! Thank you so much!" I kissed him and stood up, but then fell back from the sudden pain that shot up my legs. He held me gently in his arms and looked at me with a confused look in his eyes. "Gomen, after such a long day of shopping my feet are killing me. This hard wood floor is like murder to them." He simply laughed and pecked my cheek.

"Well, tomorrow we'll go find some carpet for the floor. I've been noticing a lot of houses have started to use carpet and I was hoping we could so something similar." I happily complied and shifted away from him on the couch. I could tell he was wondering what I was doing, but I simply lifted my feet into his lap and smiled at him.

"That's a wonderful idea Naruto-kun, but my feet hurt now. Could you please make them feel better?" I batted my eyelashes at him, and he got the hint as he smiled and started kneading all the sore spots on my soles. Feeling my spine turn to jelly, I laid back completely relaxed. This was heaven, I was sure of it. I couldn't help but let out a groan of disappointment when he stopped and put my feet back down.

"Gomen, Hina-chan, but we need to get ready or your father will have my head." Laughing, he picked me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom. "I'll rub them some more when we get home if you want." I smiled as he put me down on our bed and kissed me. I didn't want to go to dinner, but I suppose we had to go. Reluctantly I pulled my shirt off, only to see blood start dripping from Naruto-kun's nose. I think the fact that I was wearing a bra was the only thing that kept him from passing out. Grinning evilly at him, I started to strip my pants off. I couldn't help but laugh as he ran out the door clutching his hand over his mouth. I was so going to have fun with this.

--------------------

"Hello, Hinata-sama. Naruto-sama. Hyuuga-sama is waiting for you." Smiling at the guards, I led Naruto-kun by the hand toward the main house. He exponentially handsome in his newly bought formal clothes, which consisted of his black pants and a blue robe. If it weren't for his golden blonde hair he would have blended in very well with the shadows of the night. Feeling the butterflies in my stomach, I tried my best to hide the worry on my face with a smile. I knew father supported Naruto-kun and I, but I didn't know what to expect.

"Hello, Hinata-sama. Naruto." Neji-san's voice brought me back to reality as I came to an abrupt halt and noticed him and father standing, also in formal robes. It was a good thing Naruto-kun had bought those clothes for us. I didn't have a single one of my old kimonos moved into our new house yet. Bowing to them both, I motioned Naruto-kun to do the same. I should teach him some manners before the wedding, but I couldn't help but love how innocent he always looked.

Following both of them into the dining room, I noticed Naruto-kun's mouth gape open at all the food on the table. Gently pushing his jaw up with my hand, I took a seat next to father and Naruto-kun took the seat next to me. Neji-san sat across from us, but I was surprised to see Hanabi-chan sitting next to father. In the corner of my eye I almost laughed as I saw Naruto-kun begin to salivate. Hopefully he could contain himself for a while.

"So this is your fiancée, Hinata-chan?" Gazing at Hanabi-chan, I simply nodded. It was rare to see her interested in anyone, but that she was staring wide-eyed at Naruto-kun worried me. It was hard to tell when she was scared of someone or if she was amazed. "Isn't he the one that beat Neji-san in the tournament three years ago?" All of us nodded and we were shocked to see a sudden smile come to her face. Hanabi-chan only smiled when receiving praise from someone stronger than her. "I'm so glad for you Hina-chan! I was amazed at how he stood up for you against Neji-san in that fight. I didn't think anyone but father could beat Neji-san. I'm happy you have someone who will protect you." With that, she smiled a genuine smile and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, Hanabi-sama, I hear you've already graduated the academy after only three years." I was shocked to see Naruto-kun talking so early. I thought he would be scared out of his mind to be around my family. Looking back to Hanabi-chan, she simply nodded and looked away from him. "That's amazing, Hanabi-sama! You must be really strong! I bet you'll beat your big cousin in no time!" Feeling the glare my father gave Naruto-kun sent a shiver down my spine, but I gawked at what Hanabi-chan did: she blushed.

"T-thank-you, N-Naruto-san." Was Hanabi-chan…stuttering? The only person to have more confidence than my little sister was my future husband. He seemed to be lost in thought for a second with a grimace on his face. Suddenly a huge smile covered his face.

"It's no problem Hanabi-sama! And please, we'll be family soon. I'd appreciate it if you just called me Naruto." I never knew it was possible, but Hanabi-chan's face turned as red as mine usually did.

"H-hai, N-Naruto! Ano, you can just call me Hanabi if you like." Neji-san and father were awe inspired by what was happening. Was this really Hanabi-chan?

"Thank you, Hanabi. It's nice to Hina-chan has such a sweet and caring sister. I can see why Konohamaru says you're so cute. He wasn't lying." I had seriously begun to worry about my sister. I had never seen her like this. All of the sudden father started laughing, and I think that was the only thing to keep Hanabi-chan from fainting.

"My my, Naruto, it seems you have a way of making both of my daughters weak in the knees. I have never seen Hanabi blush like that. You remind me so much of your father it's simply amazing." Naruto-kun grinned at the comment and thanked him. "Well, shall we eat? The food has been getting cold, and I doubt my daughters can radiate enough heat from their blushing to keep it warm for much longer." Hanabi-chan and I began blushing furiously at the comment, but the three boys simply laughed. After we had all gotten our plates full of food, Naruto-kun seemed to have something bothering him.

"Hyuuga-sama?" My father looked up from his meal to look him in the eyes. "Something has been on my mind since the other day, and I was wondering if you could explain it to me." Naruto-kun must have noticed all the confused looks, so he continued. "What was the promise you made my father?" Hearing a loud sigh, we all looked at my father, only to see a smile on his face as he remembered a time long past.

"Ah, yes, well, where to begin? I suppose it was back when Arashi and I were both genins and training under Jiraiya-san. You see, our teammate was recovering from a mission so Arashi and I were training on our own. To this day, he's the only man who's been able to spar with me while I was using Juken, aside from Jiraiya-san, that is. Well, Arashi had known that I was in love with your mother, so we got into the discussion of how I would let her know how I felt. Soon we got to talking about what would happen if we got married and had kids, and that's when we made a promise. If he and I were to both marry and have children, we would do our best to have them marry someday. It was a fleeting dream because we knew it was impossible. Arashi was from a new house that had just moved to Konoha, so the chances our children would even be close to each other was slim to none. But when he became Hokage, and the greatest one this village had ever seen, I had hope, that is until he was killed in the battle 15 years ago."

I had never known father was so familiar with Naruto-kun's family. But then it hit me. "Father, you knew Naruto-kun was Yondaime's son, right?" Seeing my father nod, I felt a sudden anger bubbling inside me. "Then why didn't you offer to take care of him? Naruto-kun was hurting his whole childhood because his father had died! Why didn't you offer to help your best friend's one and only son?" Feeling the tears streaming down my cheeks, I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning I felt my heart leap into my throat as I stared in those cerulean blue eyes and I melted as I gazed at his sincere smile.

"It's okay, Hina-chan. I'm sure Hyuuga-sama has his reasons for not helping me, but that doesn't matter anymore. I'm here with you now, so everything worked out for the best." Collapsing onto his chest, I cried as he held me tight. "Don't worry, Hina-chan. All that pain I felt is long gone now."

"Excuse me for breaking such a loving moment, but who said I never helped you, Naruto?" Shooting a glance at my father, I wondered what he meant. "I was there by your father's side as he died with you in his arms. As he gave you to the Third, he told us to tell the village to accept you as a hero. We promised that to him, and to this day we were the only two to keep that promise while you were young. I know that it seems like I never did anything for you, Naruto, but did you ever wonder how you got that apartment of yours? Or how you always had enough money to get by? A majority of that came from myself. I only acted like the rest of the village because I worried for the clan. If the elders had known, I would be killed as would my newly born daughter and my wife. The had made it a law not to associate with you, so I did everything I could in secret for you."

Before I knew what I was doing, I was hugging my father. It was foreign to both of us, but he held me kindly in his arms, as if I was his little girl again.

"Thank you, Hyuuga-sama. My father would be proud to hear what you've done for me." With that, my father smiled and bowed to Naruto-kun. My father never bowed to anyone outside the clan, not even to the Hokage.

"Please, Naruto, you're marrying my daughter. It would make me happy if you would call me 'Father.'" I could have sworn I saw tears well up in his eyes, but they were gone as soon as they appeared.

"Thank you, Father." Seeing the two of them smile like that brought a feeling back to the Hyuuga household that had been absent ever since my mother died: the feeling of a loving family.

All of this was interrupted by a sudden cough from Neji-san. "Sorry to be abrupt, but I have a question. Naruto, I have never heard of the Uzumaki house. So, what is your real last name?" Confused, I looked up at him. Naruto-kun had a different last name?

"Ah, yes, well I suppose I should tell you. However, this fits under the same law meaning you can't tell anyone about it. I already settled everything with Tsunade-sama, so it's all right for me to tell everyone who has to know. My last true last name is Kazama." My father smiled once he heard the name, and Neji seemed surprised.

"So, does this mean I'll be Kazama Hinata?" Somehow, it seemed fitting, but I had gotten so used to daydreaming of being Uzumaki Hinata that something seemed wrong about it. Naruto-kun laughed and kissed my forehead.

"That is a choice I'll leave to you, Hina-chan. Since I choose the name at our wedding, I'll pick the one you want. Just so you know though, for all the enemies that want revenge on the Hyuuga clan, even more are after the Kazama name. That's why I was given the name Uzumaki in the first place. It was to protect me since my father was no longer there." Suddenly all the pieces began fitting together. That's why no one recognized the Uzumaki name. It was because it wasn't even a real name. "If you can't choose, we can marry with the Kazama name but use Uzumaki for public means. It is a law that no one know my name is Kazama until I say otherwise." Hugging him, I nodded and sat back down to compose myself after all that had happened.

"Let us do that, Naruto-kun." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Feeling my father's gaze on us, I turned my head toward him. "Father, sorry to be so abrupt, but you wanted to speak to us about the wedding, right?"

"Oh, yes. Well, I would be pleased if you two were to stay quite about it for the time being. It is in our favor that the elders know nothing of this until it is happening for they will try to stop it. It will be held here, as all Hyuuga weddings are, and only invite your closest friends. Tsunade-sama will be coming as well, as all marriages need her blessing." Nodding, I held Naruto-kun's hand tightly for support. Was the clan really going to try and stop the wedding? "Naruto made a wise decision about choosing Neji for his best man. Neji has a lot of power in the branch houses, so they won't try anything." Glancing at them both, I was shocked. Naruto-kun had asked Neji-san to be his best man? That was why he was in a hurry this morning. "So, Hinata, have you decided who your Maid of Honor will be?" I had already decided, but the matter had completely slipped my mind. Nodding, I looked at Hanabi-chan.

"Hanabi-chan, would you like to be my Maid of Honor?" Watching the shocked look enter her eyes, it was soon replaced with a smile that reminded me of Naruto-kun's. She nodded her head furiously and I smiled, as did my father and Neji-san.

"Well, that's all I had to discuss about. Now, let us finish our meal." Smiling, I held Naruto-kun's hand as we sat there, finally accepted by a family that would love us.


	4. A Magical Night

**A/N: **Well, this story is shaping up to be longer than I imagined, but I'm not complaining about that. I'm glad to hear that all of you readers are enjoying it, and I hope to continue to write a story you all like. If there's anything you'd like to see or change, please let me know via a review as I'd be happy to listen. I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as I can. Can't wait to read your reviews!

--------------------

Basking in the bright warmth of the March sun, I felt the gentle winds of spring brush against my face as I laid on the grassy clearing in the middle of the village. Little did all of Konoha know, but the sudden appearance of wind for the last few months has been entirely my doing. Kakashi-sensai came up with the idea due to my extreme amount of chakra I possessed, so he told me to keep a constant wind blowing whenever I was awake. What surprised him, however, was that even when I lost consciousness, whether it be from sleep or passing out from his intense training, I still held control over the wind. Since I had returned, there had been no break from that training, but no one was complaining. Everyone enjoyed the abnormal wind, and it made me happy I did something the village appreciated, even if they didn't know it was my doing. They'd know soon enough though.

"Hey! Naruto!" The shout brought me back to reality, and I shifted my weight to my side and turned my head to see who was coming. Smiling, I sat up and watched as one of my first few friends took a spot next tome.

"What's up, Shikamaru? Come to stare at the clouds?" Hearing him sigh as he fell onto his back reminded me of an old man. He was one of the few guys who didn't start trying to kill me when I made fun of him. I think he actually enjoyed hanging out with me, when Chouji wasn't around, that is.

"Well, this is my favorite spot to think, Naruto. It's nice to have some company though, especially one of my best friends." Noticing him looking me up and down, I smiled my normal toothy grin and laid back down. "Hard to believe the dobe from our class ended up surpassing all of us." Laughing, I playfully punched his shoulder and I could notice the corners of his lips curve upward.

"Well, I did have three years of training from a Sannin." Looking up at the clouds, I noticed one that looked like Hina-chan. She had become so beautiful after I had left, and I kept kicking myself for not noticing her earlier. But I saw her now, and I was marrying her by the end of the week. Whenever I thought of that, I felt nauseous about how fast things were going, but thinking of how happy she made me quelled all those fears and I was more eager than I ever had been in my life.

"Ah, has it really been three years?" Shikamaru's lazy voice was ever present, and it was something I had missed while I was gone. Every one of my friends had a certain trait about them that I missed. It was nice to be home. "Say, Naruto, can I ask you something?" Nodding at my friend, I could sense something was on his mind. "Well, why exactly are you getting married? I mean you and Hinata weren't really that close, were you? So what's going on?" Blinking at him for being so forward, I smiled widely at him and sat up. So many thoughts were fluttering through my mind on what to tell him that I didn't know where to start.

"Well, it's true that Hinata-chan and I weren't that close before I left. I mean we barely knew each other in the academy, we were on different teams and rarely saw each other, but that's also kind of why I started to like her. I began noticing how much she looked up to me, which was extremely foreign to me at the time. As she and I started going on missions, I felt myself getting to know her better and better. That's when I knew I could trust her with my life with how strong she had gotten and how much she cared for her teammates, including me. It was a revelation, if I had to come up with a word for it." Shikamaru seemed to be concentrating on what I had said, but he simply sighed and looked back at me.

"You still didn't answer my question on why you're going to marry her. I can understand why you like her now, but don't you think we're a little young to marry? I'd be scared shitless if I were in your shoes." Grinning back at him, I laughed. He was still the same old Shikamaru that I remembered, maybe just a little lazier.

"Bah, all this talk about marriage being so grand seems pointless to me. I know all about the fact that marrying a girl means the two of you are bonded together for life and you choose someone who would make you happy and willing to start a family with you. To me, Hinata-chan is more than all that. She makes me happy by being there and she cares for me more than I thought anyone ever could. When I think of any other girl I've ever known, none of them come anywhere close to her." Feeling an unbearable urge to poke fun at my friend, I smirked at him and lowered my voice. "Besides, I'm the same as you. I know what angry women are like from Tsunade-baa-chan and Sakura-chan. I'd rather have her happy and stuck with me for the rest of our lives than having her stalk me and beat me to a pulp for ignoring her. Girls are _troublesome,_ aren't they?" Putting an emphasis on his favorite word, I looked over at him as he started laughing. It was good to have a friend like him whom I could talk to about anything.

"I doubt those two have anything on Ino when she gets pissed. Chouji wouldn't eat for an hour after she caught him stealing some of her food on a mission. And that's like one of us going without food for a week." Laughing with him, he looked back up at the sky. "You are a truly lucky guy, Naruto. You got the only girl we know who doesn't give you a killing intent for simply looking at her the wrong way." I couldn't help but fall back with him. Others saw Shikamaru as the laziest guy in the world, and while I had to agree with them, he was better than that. He was the only guy I knew who could stay calm despite any situation. I liked to think some of that rubbed off on me over the years I knew him. I was still obnoxious and loud, but I had gotten a lot calmer and more behaved thanks to him.

"You know, I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but when Hina-chan gets angry I doubt that anyone would be able to stop her. I've seen it first hand, and she hits harder than both Sakura-chan and Ino together could." Watching his jaw drop, I knew he couldn't believe my Hina-chan was that strong. Ticking off Sakura-chan had become somewhat of a game for me and I had fun doing that, but when Hina-chan got mat at me, I knew better than to say anything to annoy her further. Lucky me that didn't happen often, but I did try my hardest to avoid it. "Besides, what about Temari? You and her seem to be hanging out a lot lately." Watching him blush was the single most satisfying feeling I had around the guy. It wasn't often I saw him flustered, and it was a small victory for me if I could make him uneasy.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about that." The grin faded from my face, and I couldn't help but stare at him. What did he mean? "Well, it's kind of embarrassing, but I don't know how to go about asking her to go on a date with me. She's in the village for the rest of the month, and I have to constantly be with her due to the chunin exams, but whenever I try to ask her out to dinner I chicken out."

"I take it you want me to help you ask her out?" He simply nodded and I chuckled. "What makes you think I can help? I mean I am the most clueless guy in the world when it comes to women, after all. I didn't notice Hinata-chan loved me for years. Unless you already have a plan?" When he didn't respond, I simply sighed and fell on my back.

"I know you're hopeless when it comes to women, Naruto, but somehow you're the first one to develop any kind of serious relationship. When it came to thinking of a plan, relying on you was the best idea I could come up with. You are the most unpredictable ninja I've ever seen." Seeing my friend in a new light, I couldn't help but feel the need to help him. Thinking to myself, I suddenly got an excellent idea. I pulled a small letter out of my jacket and handed it to him. I hadn't planned giving these out yet, but if it was to help a friend I was happy to do it.

"I have the perfect thing. I was going to hand these out later anyway, so you'll be the first to get yours." Watching him open it and pull out the contents, I couldn't help but laugh at his confused look.

"Naruto, this is just an invitation to your wedding. How will this help me?"

"Geeze, are you really as smart as everyone says? You are the first person who got an invitation to a wedding. You want Temari to go on a date with you. Even I could put those two together." I noticed a realization in his eyes as he tucked the invitation in his pocket and he jumped up, very much unlike Shikamaru. "So you get it now?"

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks Naruto! I'm off to find Temari." Laughing as I watched my lovesick friend leave, I laid back down and closed my eyes. It was still a few hours until Hinata-chan told me to meet her for our date. She told me it was a surprise but that I would enjoy it. Wondering what it was, it didn't take long for me to doze off and dream of what was to come. It wasn't often I felt this peaceful. Well, except for when I had woken up the previous day in Hina-chan's arms. Even though I was asleep, a small trickle of blood escaped from my nose…

--------------------

Quickly walking down the road toward my new house, I had to suppress the unbearable urge to skip, but I couldn't help the smile that was plastered on my face. While I wanted to go screaming at the top of my lungs telling the world why I was so happy, I couldn't let anyone know what was happening. Being an heiress was a real bother sometimes, but soon I wouldn't have to worry about that. It wasn't until a flash of pink dashed in front of me did I stop.

"Hinata-chan! Wait up!" Watching Sakura-chan run up to me first made me feel uneasy, but then I noticed the smile on her face and I waved to her. I didn't often have any girls my age give me a friendly greeting, and I didn't quite know how to react. When she had caught up to me she wrapped her arm around me and we both started walking together. "So, how does it feel to be stuck with that dobe?" I noticed the joking intent in her voice, so I decided against smacking her for the comment. Besides, I desperately wanted someone to talk to like girl friends would. Hanabi-chan was all right sometimes, but she was often too busy with training. Putting a smile back on my face I playfully poked her ribs.

"Well, my dobe has been a handful lately." Noticing her giggle at my possession of him, I giggled as well as I continued. "All his shouting for ramen has plagued my brain. I went grocery shopping for the two of us yesterday dreaming of all the wonderful dishes I was going to cook for him to show him that there was other food besides ramen. As soon as I got home, guess what? The five bags I had were full of ramen. I knew those shop keepers had been looking at me funny and I had just realized why, so I ended up punching my idiot boyfriend because of it." Apparently the nonchalant way of telling the story was too much for her as she doubled over laughing while clutching her gut. I soon joined her, and lucky us we were in the least populated area in the village so not many people were up and about. It felt nice, being able to be so friendly with someone my age.

"Oh my God, Hinata! I never realized how much you and I are alike!" Managing to get that out between gasps of breath, she was leaning on me for support. After a few seconds she got her strength in her legs back and let out a deep sigh. "You have to tell me more stories about you two! I so wish Ino and Tenten were here, they'd love to get a good laugh at this too!" Suddenly an idea hit me. I wanted to talk to the three of them about the wedding as well as other things, so I decided to propose an idea with Sakura-chan.

"Actually, that would be a great idea, Sakura-chan! I have to get these things put away when I get home, so how about you go find Tenten and Ino and meet me at my house, and I'll have some tea ready when you guys get there. Then we'll share all sorts of stories. I never really got a chance to spend time with girls my own age, so this would be wonderful to get together." Noticing the sparkle in her eyes, she took my hands and let out a squeal. It was just so contagious that I couldn't help but laugh with her. After saying our goodbyes and watching her run off, I felt lighter on my feet. Naruto-kun could wait a while for our date. He was probably busy talking to all our other friends anyway. Looking back into my bags, I was relieved that there wasn't a single pack of ramen in them. Turning on my heels and coming dangerously close to skipping, I couldn't wait to hear the juicy stories Sakura-chan had about Naruto-kun.

--------------------

Easing over onto my side, I felt my hand rest on something furry. Wondering what it was, I cautiously started reaching around me since I didn't want to open my eyes. I was having the most wonderful dream and whatever this intruder was, it had woken me up. It wasn't until I felt something rough and sticky traverse across my cheek did my eyes shoot open to a sheet of white fur. Blinking in my daze, it wasn't long until I noticed what was laying next to me.

"Akamaru?" The dog let out a deep growl, and if I didn't know better I would have been freaked out. I knew he was happy to see me, so I sat up and started scratching him behind his ears. The beast had gotten so big since I remembered. "If Kiba were here we could go have a little fun playing with you." The dog let out a bark and jumped up in a pouncing position. Getting up myself, I decided it would be fun to have a match with him. "Well, since dog breath is never too far away from you, how bout we have a little race to see who can find him first?" No sooner than I had said that did I hear someone laughing behind me.

"Ah, same old Naruto. Can you ever go five minutes with anyone without challenging them to something?" Whipping around to the voice, I saw the same guy I had been ridiculing. Putting on my usual grin, I waved over to him. Akamaru let out a bark and Kiba just laughed again.

"How are you doing Kiba? I see you haven't changed much either." He was still wearing the same outfit I remembered him wearing before I left for my training, albeit a little bigger due to him growing and all. It was easy to get him riled up though, and I loved doing it, so I decided to have some fun with him. Waving my hand in front of my nose I put a noticeable smirk on my face. "You still smell like a dog even. Have you bathed at all since I left?" I noticed a killing intent coming from him, but it was only brief as he soon chuckled to himself as he sat down next to Akamaru using him as a pillow.

"Well, at least I didn't have a Bikouchuu follow my ass around. That proves that no matter how bad I stink, you'll be worse." Grimacing at him, I suddenly had to laugh as I punched his shoulder and sat next to him. Kiba and I were alike in a lot of ways, and he wasn't quite the jerk I thought he was before we became friends. "I have to admit though, it got pretty embarrassing when Hinata said she was going to have to buy a mask like Kakashi-sensai unless I bathed twice a day when we were on missions. I couldn't look her in the eyes for a week because I felt so bad." Laughing at his expense, I couldn't help but realize why he liked leaning against Akamaru. It was easy to feel comfortable there and the perfect place to take a nap. I just made a mental note to hurry home to take a shower before Hina-chan got there.

"Well, can you really blame her? She did come from the Hyuugas, after all. She probably never smelt anything as bad as you in her entire life!" Seeing a smile appear on the edges of his lips, I closed my eyes and sighed. "I hope I don't offend her with my habits. I've never lived with anyone before, so how a girl is around the house is a complete mystery to me." I noticed him shift his weight forward as he looked into the ground in front of him.

"Naruto, you better take care of her. I don't know what she sees in you, but I'm sure a lot of guys would love to be in your shoes right now. She is the most sought after girl in Konoha, you know." I felt a pang of guilt in my gut, since I knew Kiba had a crush on her a long time ago. It was hard seeing my friend like this, as he was usually as upbeat as I am. "She's like a little sister to me. Sure, I would have loved to be in your shoes a long time ago, but that was just a crush like you had on Sakura. Same goes with Shino. We're like family, so her happiness is important." Smiling at my friend, I patted him on the back and stood up.

"Don't worry, Kiba. While I am a dobe, if there's one thing I know how to do it's how to keep Hina-chan happy. Besides, you should be more worried about me than her." His confused look said it all and I put my hands behind my head and turned toward him. "When she gets pissed she punches harder than Tsunade-baa-chan does after she notices what prank I pulled on her in her sleep." Grinning ear to ear, I heard Kiba bark out a laugh as he stood up too.

"You're right, Naruto. I've got nothing to worry about between you two. I can't wait for the wedding! You better have lots of food there." Pushing him as we walked back to the village, I remembered what I was supposed to give him when I saw him.

"Well the Hyuugas are paying for it, so if the dinner I had last night is any indication, even you and Chouji combined couldn't eat even half the food there!" Taking that as a challenge, Kiba grinned widely and I heard his stomach growl. Chuckling to myself, I pulled out his and Shino's invitations and handed them to him. "Here's your invitation, and this one is for Shino when you see him. Hina-chan and I hope you guys can make it, and try not to smell, dog breath." Smirking at him, he simply laughed back at me and jumped on top of Akamaru. It still surprised me how much the two changed, but it seemed fitting.

"We'll be there, Naruto! Well, I gotta go find Shino and train with him. Tell Hinata I said hi!" And with that he was off into the forest. Smelling my jacket, I couldn't help but sigh. It seemed that I would have to wear the same thing I wore last night on my date. Hopefully it was something a little formal so I wouldn't look out of place. Looking down at the invitations, the next one on the list was Fuzzy Eyebrows. Sighing the deepest sigh in my entire life, I trudged on toward his dojo. This was going to be so troublesome…

--------------------

Hearing a loud knock on the door nearly made me jump out of my skin. Clutching the book to my chest, I felt my heart pumping with adrenaline. Sliding my feet into a pair of slippers Naruto-kun had just bought me that day, I hurried to the door. The floor was still bare, but we had found a wonderfully soft blue carpet that we had ordered. The man at the store said it would take about a week and a half for our order to come from the Wave Country, so Naruto-kun had bought me these to tide me over till then. Smiling widely, I opened the door only to be greeted by three rather loud girls. Ushering them inside, I noticed they all took their sandals off even after I told them they didn't have to. I just hoped they didn't get any splinters from some of the rough boards that plagued the floor.

"Hinata-chan! We have a surprise for you!" Turning toward Tenten, I was soon tackled onto the couch with a blindfold being placed around my eyes and my wrists and ankles being tied together. I was too shocked to say anything and all I could hear was their giggling. "Now, you stay put and we'll untie you when we're ready!" Hearing their shuffling feet, I couldn't even imagine what was going on, but I decided against using the Byakugan since I knew I could trust them. Even thought I was tied up, I couldn't help but giggle as I heard their squeals of excitement echo throughout the house. What on earth were they doing? When I felt something poke me in the ribs, I couldn't help but laugh as I jerked away.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan! It was an accident!" I recognized the voice as Sakura-chan's. Still trying to figure out what they were doing I just smiled and shifted around on the couch trying to get a little more comfortable.

"It's ok, Sakura-chan. It didn't hurt, it just tickled a little." Suddenly all the banging around ceased as if time had stopped. If it weren't for the fact that I felt the gaze from all three of my friends, I would have sworn they had left.

"So, you're ticklish, Hinata-chan?" Hearing Tenten say that, I realized the mistake I had made. Trying desperately to get up, I knew it was pointless. All of the sudden I felt six hands poking me around my stomach and I felt the laughter explode from my mouth. I had never been seriously tickled in my life; in fact, the only time I remembered being tickled was when Naruto-kun had kissed my foot after I had cut it.

"This is fun, Hinata-chan! We never knew you had such a pretty laugh!" Trying my hardest to yell at them to stop between breaths, it was impossible. Suddenly I felt someone sitting on top of me as someone else pulled my arms up above my head. All I could do was let out a little squeal before laughter overtook me again as I felt someone's nails digging into my under arms. Trying as hard as I could to get away, three to one simply wasn't fair. In a sudden thought, I realized that only two of them were still there, but that sudden relief was soon replaced with horror. As I felt someone pulling off my slippers, I thrashed about even harder, but in the back of my mind I knew it was useless since they wouldn't stop until they got bored. Beads of sweat began soaking my hair as my laughter increased a thousand fold when a couple of fingers began tracing up and down my bare soles. I had never experienced a torture like this, yet in some way, I was beginning to enjoy it, although I wasn't going to let them know that.

"You're skin's so soft Hinata-chan! I'm so jealous!" Not caring who said it, it was all I could do to not pass out from how lightheaded I felt. All of the sudden I noticed that it stopped abruptly. Trying to regain my ability to think, I looked around desperately, but the blindfold wasn't moving at all.

"What were you three doing to Hina-chan?" Was that…Naruto-kun? I quietly thanked him in my mind while I tried to get my breath back.

"We just found out how ticklish she was, Naruto. So we decided to have a little fun. You know, like girlfriends usually do with each other." Hearing that, I began to feel a shiver run down my spine. Knowing Naruto-kun, he'd simply smile and let them continue. "You want to join us? She has a really pretty laugh!"

"I'd love to, Sakura-chan…" My heart froze and my breath stopped in my throat. Naruto-kun wouldn't do that, would he? "…but she looks exhausted. I think she's had enough, so I'm going to go untie her." Breathing a huge sigh of relief, I thanked Naruto-kun over and over in my mind. I felt him untie my ankles before he stopped.

"Wait, Naruto! We're not ready for her to open her eyes yet! Let us finish and then you can untie her!" Looking around, I tried to figure out what was going on, but I was still dazed.

"Okay, but hurry up. Hina-chan looks like she's going to pass out." I felt someone kiss my cheek, but I knew it was Naruto-kun when he held me in his arms. Cuddling him as best I could, I wasn't going to let him leave any time soon.

"We're sorry, Hinata-chan. We got carried away." I could tell that was Sakura-chan's voice, but the others soon said the same. Smiling to myself, I was going to forgive them until a better idea came across my mind.

"Don't worry about it, but I am going to get you three back for this." I could smell the fear emitting from them, and I couldn't help but giggle as I snuggled against Naruto-kun. Hearing the clamoring resume, I felt exhausted. Just when I was about to fall asleep, I felt my wrists being untied and the blindfold came off.

"Surprise, Hinata-chan!" Looking around, I saw that the room had been decorated for a party. There were streamers and balloons everywhere, and on the table sat a little cake. Glancing around the room, I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"What's all this for? It's not my birthday." Hearing all of them laugh, I felt Naruto-kun kiss my neck. What was going on?

"This is your bridal shower, silly! What kind of girlfriends would we be if we didn't throw you a party before you got married?" Not caring about the tears cascading from my cheeks, I buried my head in the crook of Naruto-kun's neck as my shoulders shook. "Hinata-chan…What's wrong? Did we do something?"

"Shhh…don't worry Sakura-chan. She's just extremely happy. I know because she cried exactly like this after I asked her to marry me." Hearing a huge sigh of relief, I had to thank Naruto-kun later. Until then, I felt him pick me up in his arms and carry me off to the washroom. Soon the other girls joined us and they helped clean me up as my crying died down.

"Everyone…thank you so much…" Feeling more tears enter my eyes, I brushed them away as I hugged all of them. "I don't deserve friends as great as you guys."

"That's not true, Hinata-chan! We're happy to be your friends!" Looking at Ino-chan, I could see they really meant it. Crying again, I felt her hug me as she stroked my hair. "Besides, you have to be an amazing person if you can keep that dobe in line." Laughing as I felt the salty tears enter my mouth, I held on to her for a minute to sooth myself. Finally feeling better, I walked back out to the party, only to notice Naruto-kun had left.

"NARUTO!" Everyone turned to look at Sakura-chan, who ran out the door like a banshee. "You get back here with that half of the cake you stole!" Glancing down to the cake that was sitting there just a moment ago, I noticed half of it was gone. Smiling to myself, I simply walked up to Sakura-chan and hugged her from behind. "H-Hinata-chan?"

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. He's just going to go share it with all the guys." She seemed to calm down at that and turned around and smiled.

"I suppose you're right. He is a lot nicer than I give him credit for." Sitting down with them on the couch, we all laughed. "Now let's get back to the reason why we're here! We're going to make sure Hinata-chan has one of the best days of her life!" Feeling tears form yet again, I smiled and thanked all of them. For the first time in my life other than when I was with Naruto-kun, I felt like I belonged.

--------------------

Making several Kage Bunshins, I gave them each a piece of cake and told them who to go give it to. I, myself, went to Fuzzy Eyebrow's dojo. I was seriously considering using a clone to visit him, but I realized that it would be proper for me to go myself. Stepping up to the door, I took a deep breath before I slid it open. Adjusting my eyes to the darkness, I saw Fuzzy Eyebrows sitting on the far wall. As soon as I had entered, he had leapt to his feet.

"Naruto-kun! I see you have come to challenge me to claim the banner for this dojo! You must be burning with passion from the Springtime of Youth!" Luckily I had prepared for this, as I pulled out a white flag and waved it in front of me. This seemed to surprise him, as he sat right back down. "If you are not here to challenge me, then what brings you here, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm here because I wanted to give you something." Sitting down across from him, I handed him the piece of cake I had brought him. Watching his eyes light in fire as he snatched the cake from my hand before I even knew he had moved, I couldn't help but laugh at him. Instead of eating the cake though, he held it like a valuable treasure he wanted to display for everyone.

"T-This is Sakura-chan's legendary chocolate cake! The sweetness alone is enough to make me weak in the knees!" Staring blankly at him, I watched as he took a single bite before he exploded and leapt to his feat. "I feel the flames of youth flowing through my veins!" Watching him shovel the cake down the rest of the cake, I pulled out his invitation before he finished.

"Fuzzy Eyebrows, before you run off for God knows what reason, I have to give you this too." He snatched it as I tossed it to him, and he opened it in a singly stroke. Before he decided to ask me to go train with him, I was already running out the door. "Hina-chan and I hope to see you there! And good luck with your training!" Sprinting away from the unnaturally loud 'YOSH!' I didn't slow down until I had come to the Academy. Smiling as I remembered my younger days, I walked through the front doors. I couldn't wait to see what Iruka-sensai would say when he heard I was being married.

--------------------

Watching the three of them leave, the house felt empty. The sun was setting and it was nearing the time I was supposed to go out with Naruto-kun, so I decided to go take a quick bath. Thankfully they had helped clean the mess from the party before they left so I didn't have to worry about it. Naruto-kun could eat the rest of the cake, which I'm sure he would. I had gotten the recipe from Sakura-chan after I heard how everyone went crazy over it. We loved hanging out so much we scheduled another get together after my honeymoon with Naruto-kun.

Walking up the stairs, I gently started talking off my clothes. Throwing them in a hamper by the door to the washroom, I sat down on the stool in the room and began washing myself off. Finishing by pouring a warm bucket over my head, I stood up and wrapped a towel around my body. I enjoyed the hot tub in the Hyuuga complex, and I was overjoyed when I saw that my father had suggested that Gai-sensai put one connected to the washroom. I noticed that it was a late addition because the room covered two floors and the only way to enter it was through the washroom on the second floor. Easing myself down the stairs, the herbal scents filled my nostrils as I breathed them in. Dipping my toes in the water, I gasped when I felt how hot the water was.

"H-H-Hina-chan?" Snapping my head up, I almost let out a scream. That is until I saw who called my name. Wading through the water, I sat down next to him and wrapped my arms around one of his and nuzzled my head on his shoulder.

"What's the matter, Naruto-kun? You can't sit in a hot tub with your future wife?" Kissing his cheek gently, I purposefully let my towel slide down a little revealing the whole of my breasts to him. While he was still grasping for something to say, I began cuddling him making sure he felt every little bit of the exposed parts of my body. Watching the small trickle of blood escape his nose, I decided to take it a bit further as I started nibbling on his ear. I think that was too much for him, as he soon passed out from loss of blood.

Holding his head above water, I pushed my towel back up as I blushed all sorts of shades of red. I still couldn't believe I was able to seduce him this way, and as soon as I finished I was redder than a tomato. I seriously began wondering if we were going to survive our wedding night. Blushing even deeper thinking about it, I decided it was time that we should get ready, so I started shaking him until he woke up. After laughing at his sudden blush, I finally got him to get up and change for our date. We ended up wearing the same clothes that we had to dinner the previous night, and I couldn't wait to surprise him with what I had planned.

--------------------

"You got all the invitations handed out, right Naruto-kun?" Feeling him wrap his arms around my mid section, he nodded before he kissed my cheek. I placed my hands on top of his and smiled up at him. "Good boy. I knew I could count on you." He started kissing my neck and I giggled when it started tickling.

"You're so beautiful, Hina-chan." Blushing at his comment, I felt him kiss my cheek again. "Something's missing though. Close your eyes, I don't want you to see." Curious at what he was planning, I complied and kept them shut. I heard him rummaging through a couple of drawers before he stopped and I felt his presence behind me again. "Okay, you can open them now." Slowly peeking out of one eye and then the other, I stared at the mirror trying to find out what was different. It wasn't until I felt around my neck did I notice anything, and I gasped at what I saw. Around my neck he had placed a shimmering violet gemstone, no bitter than the fingernail on my pinky, supported by a silver chain. "I saw a pawn shop while I was handing out those invitations, and I couldn't believe something so beautiful was in that shop and not around my fiancée's neck. So I decided to change that. It was surprisingly cheap when she heard it was a gift for a member of the Hyuuga clan." Fingering the tiny jewel on the necklace, I couldn't help the tears that fell down my cheeks. "So, do you like it?" Turning around to face him, I buried my face in his chest as I wept.

"Naruto-kun, I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you." Hugging him tighter as he stroked my hair, I couldn't believe anyone could love me as much as he did. "My whole life, no one has ever gotten anything for me just to see me smile, and here in this last week you've given me more than I could ever dream for." He kissed the crown of my head as I started crying more. "How can anyone love me as much as you do? I'm not pretty, I'm not sexy, I'm weak compared to everyone else, there's nothing good about me. If it weren't for my heritage no one would give a damn about me." It surprised me when he picked me up and placed me onto the bed, but when kneeled in front of me, I felt his hands brushing away my tears as he caressed my cheeks helped calm my shaking body down.

"Hinata, you know I love you. If you could only see the looks you get when you walk down the street. I've seen more guys gaping at you than at all the other girls we know combined." I felt him kiss my lips gently as he held my hands. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank God that out of the thousands of boys who you could have chosen, I'm the lucky one to have you." I knew he had to be lying. I wasn't that great, I couldn't be. "You know, these last few days have been the happiest time of my life. I doubt I'd ever have felt this way with anyone else."

"You're lying. You're just trying to make yourself feel better about being stuck with me." Foregoing the embarrassment of the tears dripping from my chin, I held on to his neck while he sat next to me on the bed and held me in his lap and rocked me back and forth. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I hadn't been held like this since my mother had died when I was six years old. I never wanted him to stop.

"Hinata, why do you think I would choose to be with you if I didn't want to?" Trying to think of a reason, all I could do was lay there in his embrace. I never wanted this to end. Suddenly I heard him chuckling, and as I looked up at him he had a far away look in his eyes. "I remember back when I had the biggest crush on Sakura-chan. Just seeing her made my stomach tie in knots. But at the same time, liking her scared me to death. What if she didn't like me? What if she did but it was only because she couldn't have Sasuke? What if I didn't really like her? Those thoughts plagued my mind constantly, and I was too scared to pursue a relationship with her.

With you, it's different though Hina-chan. When I'm with you, I don't have to worry if you love me or not. I don't have to worry about not making you happy." Feeling the tears stream down my cheeks, I stared up at him in awe. Did he really love me like that? "I've never been one who was good with words or feelings, but you're always the first thing on my mind when I wake up, and you're the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep. No matter how much time I spend with you, it never seems like it's enough." When he kissed my forehead, I buried it in the crook of his neck. Was it okay for us to be like this? It wasn't selfish, was it?

"Naruto-kun…" Before I could finish he placed his finger on my lips. Blushing slightly, I sat still listening to his every word.

"When I was little, and even when I came back from training, the thing I looked forward to the most was having a bowl of ramen. Now, however, you've replaced that as my thing in the world." I couldn't hold it in as I started laughing at him. He looked at me curiously, and that only made me laugh louder. "What'd I say?" He seemed to enjoy seeing me laugh as he started poking my belly, which only made me laugh more. "Sakura-chan was right, you do have a cute laugh." I felt him kissing me all over and I finally started calming down. Catching my breath, he gently held me in his arms again. "Now, do you care to tell me what was so funny?"

"Gomen, it was just, that comment from anyone else would be the lamest pick-up line I've heard, but from you it was actually true." Watching him blush slightly, I pecked him on the lips and snuggled against his chest. "Thank you, for making me laugh. I feel a lot better."

"That's good. I'm glad my lameness can be put to good use." Pushing him back on the bed I giggled as I slipped on my formal slippers and ran out the door. Looking back he was struggling with his sandals and robe, so I turned around and helped him get ready.

"If you don't hurry we'll miss everything." Laughing as he poked my belly after we had gotten his robe on, he chased me out the house and we ran hand in hand toward our destination. I really did hope he liked it.

--------------------

"It's so beautiful out tonight!" Watching her twirl around in her kimono, I couldn't help but smile as I watched the nightlights illuminate the smile on her face. She really was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her surprise had been a complete shock to me, but I enjoyed it completely. I had forgotten that the Spring Festival was in the village, but it wasn't surprising considering I was never welcomed here as a child. Apparently she hadn't been here since she was a little girl either, as she was running around with such enthusiasm that it was hard to believe she came from the Hyuuga clan.

"Naruto-kun! They're so pretty! What are they?" Strolling over to her, I looked down at what she was so excited over and I couldn't help but chuckle a little at her.

"Hina-chan, these are baby chickens. You mean to tell me you've never seen one before?" She shook her head but the smile never left her face. "Would you like one?" Her head shot up at me, but her eyes were full of glee as she nodded her head vigorously.

"Father never let us have pets when we were little. He said it would interfere with training." Paying the man for two baby chicks, I couldn't help but smile at the giddy expression in her eyes. As she gently pet the little fuzz balls in the box she was holding, I stole a kiss from her. "That's the same reason we never went to festivals like this. The last time I went was with my mother when I was only six."

"That's not right you know. Even our friends come here every year." Dashing ahead of her, I planted my feet in the ground and looked her in the eyes. "Tell you what: since you brought me here, let me give you the best time of your life!" Sweeping her up in my arms, I ran off toward the other booths. Hearing her giggle in my arms, I never believed that I could be this happy. Dancing through the crowds, there wasn't an area we didn't go to. While it completely emptied my pocket money, the happiness on her face was well worth it. I never wanted this night to end.

--------------------

"Naruto-kun?" Cuddling with him on that grassy field, we both stared up at the night sky. Feeling him wrap his arms around me I felt his lips gently caress mine. Staring into his eyes dreamily, I felt the warmth of his body against mine and I couldn't help but blush under his calm gaze.

"Look up, Hina-chan. It's about to start." Turning to look at where he was pointing, all I could see was the starry sky. I was about to ask him what he meant until I saw a flash of green and red, which was soon followed by an even bigger explosion of blue and yellow. Staring at them wide eyed, I felt my jaw drop at how beautiful it was. "I can see you've never seen fireworks either." Shaking my head, my eyes never left the sky. I had never known something like this existed. Leaning back into his warm embrace, I felt him hold me tighter as we both gazed on at the display before us.

"Thank you so much for tonight, Naruto-kun. I never knew I had missed out on so much." Tears were streaming down my face, but for once it was because I was so happy that I couldn't stop. Burying my face in his robe to dry my tears, I kissed him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Hina-chan." He kissed my forehead and I could feel my eyes getting heavier. "Hey, how about we agree to come here every year? Sound like fun?" I nodded to him as I closed my eyes. While the fireworks were indeed beautiful, the eyes that were gazing into mine were far more captivating. As I dozed off into sleep, the smile never left my lips. It was then that I knew that never had I felt more peaceful in my life, and I knew it wasn't ever going to change.


	5. When Two Become One

**A/N:** _Wow, it's been a long time since I last updated. Well, I had this story sitting on my comptuter for a few months and decided it was about time I finished it. I don't know if I will be getting back to my other story or not, as I've recently started writing an original story. If any of you are interested, I can tell you where to find it once I get it up. Until then, I hope you enjoy the end of my story!_

-------------------

Slowly stirring my ramen with my chopsticks, I was feeling sick to my stomach. It was a beautiful Friday night, but for me one could say it was my last day of freedom. No more would I get to have ramen three meals a day. No more would I be free to train whenever I wanted. To tell the truth, I had never been this scared since I first met Zabuza on my very first mission with Kakashi-sensei and Team Seven. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I cocked my head to see my companion with a concerned look on his face.

"Naruto-kun, your passion…its flames have vanished from your eyes. You should be bubbling with Springtime of Youth this night before your marriage to the lovely Hinata-chan!" Shrinking even lower, I didn't want to say what I was thinking, especially since Neji was sitting on the other side of me. Every guy friend I had was there eating ramen with me, even Gaara and Kankurou. Upon hearing of my wedding, he developed a rivalry with me over it. According to him, we were now even again, and we would compete to see what would happen first: his marriage or my promotion to Hokage. I had happily accepted the challenge at first, but I was suddenly getting these second thoughts.

"If you want, I could go bring some sake to cheer you up." As if at once everyone pounced on top of him as to make sure he didn't go anywhere. "Calm down, I won't have any. My Fire of Youth is burning brightly, and I don't need alcohol to keep it ablaze!" The group slowly let him go and returned to their seats, and Kiba was even laughing. I had waited for something like this all my life, but for some reason I still felt so lonely.

"Can't you see it? Naruto hasn't gone more than an hour without Hinata in this last week. Even though it's troublesome, I'm sure he just misses her." Feeling a pang of guilt as Shikamaru's words fell on me, I realized he was right. For some reason I was feeling extremely alone without Hina-chan lately. She was at home asleep right now, saying she had to wake up early and get to Ino's to put on her wedding kimono.

"Naruto, even if you miss her, try to have a good time with us tonight. It wouldn't be fair to us if you aren't happy." Those were the first words to leave Shino's lips that night, but for everyone it was enough. All of them nodded in agreement, and I finally sighed in defeat.

"You're right, thanks guys." Putting on the best grin I could, the tension seemed to dissipate quickly. Quickly finishing the bowl in front of me, I asked Ojii-chan for another.

--------------------

Gently closing the door to our room, I noticed Hina-chan fast asleep in the bed, gently snoring. I had to chuckle at her sprawled out body, though. Normally I thought someone as proper as her would sleep soundly and peacefully, but here she was lying on her stomach, her bare feet sticking out from under the covers, and one arm dangling over the edge of the bed. I gently knelt down by the head of the bed and brushed away the bangs framing her face. It was then I almost died laughing as I noticed a large pool of drool on her pillow. Despite all that, she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

Locking the door to the washroom, I tugged off my shirt and began to poor hot water into the bucket waiting there. Thinking of how things were going to change so much tomorrow, I absentmindedly removed the rest of my clothing and doused myself in water. Scrubbing away all the dirt, I was still cursing Kiba for letting Akamaru pin me down and lick the hell out of me earlier. Drying myself off with a towel that was sitting there, I pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and a new shirt and began to walk toward the kitchen for a little midnight snack.

Looking in the refrigerator, I had to choose between a ham sandwich or heating up a bowl of miso soup. Not wanting to wake Hina-chan, I decided on the sandwich. Washing it down with a quick swig of milk, she didn't care that I drank from the carton. In fact, she usually took a drink right after I did as if it were a vein attempt to kiss me indirectly. Smiling at the memory of how cute it always was, I decided sleep would be good now so I trudged back up into our room.

She hadn't moved an inch since I got home, but I realized I should wake her up before I got in bed so I wouldn't scare her. Walking up to her, I suddenly got a devious idea after remembering her little party with Sakura-chan and the others. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, I gently slid my finger down her foot, and I was rewarded with a soft giggle that escaped her lips as her toes clenched. Repeating the same gesture, this time her laugh was slightly louder and she quickly pulled her feet under the covers. Smiling to myself, Sakura-chan was right. Hina-chan was really ticklish.

"Hina-chan?" Crawling into bed next to her, I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Hina-chan?" Kissing her cheek softly, she squirmed around and her eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to register that I was there, but she soon sat up and yawned.

"Ohayo, Naru-kun." Stretching her arms over her head, I took the initiative and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. She let out a yelp at my assault, and I simply smiled and cuddled her tighter. I had finally gotten used to sleeping with her and I began to think I wouldn't be able to fall asleep without her.

"It's not morning, Hina-chan. It's not even midnight yet." For some reason her pearl-colored eyes sparkled in the darkness. Burying her face into my chest, I could only smile at her. Is this what I've been missing my whole life?

"Good, that means I get to cuddle you more." Kissing the crown of her head, I realized she had already fallen asleep. Deciding that I should probably do the same, I soon followed her into dreamland. The last thought on my mind was that tomorrow was the true beginning.

--------------------

Shying away from the bright sun shining through the window, I slowly opened my eyes. Nuzzling my cheek against what was holding me, I didn't have to look to know who it was. Wishing we could just stay like this forever was a wonderful feeling, and the fact that we'd be married today only made me happier. Resting my head against his shoulder, I wanted to go back to sleep.

Suddenly I remembered what I just thought. We were getting married TODAY! Frantically looking for a clock, I sighed when I realized I had half an hour to get to Ino-chan's house. Easing myself out of the covers, I felt a shiver run down my spine from the lack of the warmth that Naru-kun gave me. Quickly pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt, I gently kissed him before I left.

Walking toward my destination, I bumped into Sakura-chan along the way. She had been carrying a huge box, which meant she likely had a bunch of different kimonos and shoes for her to decide on.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan! So how are you on your big day?" Smiling toward her, I felt my heart beating faster and faster. I was about to explode with excitement.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. I'm feeling wonderful today. And you?"

"Just happy that dobe won't be asking me on any more dates." Giggling with her, we arrived at Ino-chan's just in time to see her barging out her door to come looking for me.

"Hinata-chan! You're half a minute late! We need to get started now!" Dragging me behind her, she was fuming and discussing hairstyles and makeup with Sakura-chan. I could only hope whatever they decided on looked good. I just wanted to see Naru-kun's jaw drop as I walked down the aisle.

--------------------

Shifting under the covers, I kept hearing the pounding of something on my window. After about five minutes of this torture, I finally rose up and opened it, only to be hit in the head with a small rock.

"Itai." Rubbing my forehead where it had struck me, I glanced down at who was disturbing my sleep. "Oi, Neji! What are you doing here?" The glare I got from made my knees buckle, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Naruto, have you forgotten? We need to go get you ready for the wedding. You only have about two hours, you know." Glancing at my clock, I suddenly felt panicked as I threw on a pair of pants and ran out of the house.

"Gomen, Neji. I've been really tired lately." Yawning as if to punctuate my sentence, he simply nodded.

"Now, as for what you need to wear, Hanabi-sama has told me that Hinata-sama has decided on a traditional wedding kimono, so I took the liberty to find you the wedding robes to match." Nodding toward him, I had to suppress the urge to groan. I had dressed up enough in this last week to last me a lifetime, but I suppose one more day couldn't hurt, especially if it was for Hina-chan. Following closely behind him, I felt mortified that I only had two hours of freedom left.

--------------------

"Kawaii! You look so beautiful Hinata-chan!" Blushing at Sakura-chan's sudden compliment, I couldn't help but marvel at myself in the mirror. The kimono was tight fitting, but it felt extremely comfortable. Lace was sewn into the dress to give the image of lilacs covering my body and I was simply entranced by how perfect I looked in it. What surprised me the most, however, was my hair, and the person who came up with the style. Tenten-chan had suggested a type of bun, which Ino-chan quickly dismissed, but eventually tried regardless. Feeling the mass of hair on the back of my skull that was held in place by a pair of hairpins, it was the first time in years that I had seen my face without my bangs framing it. I had to admit, I looked…cute.

"Yatta! If that dobe doesn't go weak in the knees after seeing you, he's more hopeless than I thought!" Giggling at Ino-chan's remark, I knew Naru-kun would love it. I only hoped Neji-nii-san had found him and reminded him that this was a traditional wedding.

My hands quivering in nervousness, I could hardly believe this was finally happening. My lifelong dream of marrying him were finally coming true, and in less than half an hour at that. Realizing what I had just said, I almost experienced my first heart attack.

"We're late!" Making sure I wasn't attached to anything, I rushed outside the door. Luckily the four of us had decided to dress me up inside the Hyuuga Clan house, but we were supposed to be meeting with my Father now. Running as fast as I possibly could in a kimono, I soon found him standing by the gardens, where the wedding was to take place. "Gomen, Father. It took longer to do my hair than we thought." Breathing heavily, he flashed me a genuine smile before he enveloped me in a hug.

"You look just like your mother did on our wedding day." Blushing at his praise, I never thought I was anywhere near as beautiful as my mother. Suddenly feeling a tear drop onto my hand, I noticed he was crying. "It's hard to believe my little girl has grown so much in these last three years. I only wish I had more time." Smiling up at him, he hadn't shown me this kind of affection since before I could remember. Hugging him gently, I didn't let him see the tear that escaped my eye.

"It's not like I'm leaving for another village, Father. Even after I marry Naru-kun, I'll still be a member of this house. And you're always welcome to visit us." Noticing his smile, I felt him kiss my forehead. I may have only been fifteen, but for the first time he saw me as a young woman.

"I know. I'll just miss my baby girl. Hopefully Hanabi isn't anywhere close to thinking about marriage." Giggling at his poor attempt at humor, I bowed to him as I entered a room adjacent to the gardens. As tradition in the Hyuuga family, no one was allowed to see me until my Father came to give me to my husband. Sitting down on the lone stool in the room, all I could do now was wait.

--------------------

"Itai…" Tugging at the sleeves of my robes, I felt like I was going to die. Wearing all black in the heat of summer was not a bright idea, and the baka that came up with the idea should be gouged with a thousand kunai. "Oi, Neji! These robes are giving me a serious wedgie!" Smirking to myself that I had actually rhymed something, I had a hard time not reaching down to make myself a little more comfortable. Neji, meanwhile, was just rubbing his forehead. He was also wearing traditional black robes, yet not near as fancy as the ones I was. He was also taking the heat much better as well.

"Aye, just go in the alley there and fix it before anyone sees you." Grinning as I darted toward where he pointed, I quickly fixed the problem. Rejoining him in the street as we walked toward the Hyuuga estate, I was stricken with the most horrid thought. "Naruto? What's the matter?" He must have noticed the grimace on my face.

"What if I get another wedgie during the ceremony?" Watching Neji face vault would have been hilarious at any other time, but for now I couldn't get my mind off the problem at hand.

"Naruto, why don't you just go without your boxers?" A light bulb must have gone off above my head, as my grin suddenly made him strike a jyukken stance. Unaware of his actions, however, I dashed back toward the alley, only to feel my leg fall numb and my face hit the dirt. "I was only kidding, Naruto. If you can't wait to scratch your ass for an hour or so, then maybe you shouldn't be marrying Hinata-sama." Dusting myself off, I limped after him.

"I guess you're right. I'll stop thinking about such stupid things." Neji's nod of approval was all that came from him, and we continued on our way toward the wedding. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen, though.

--------------------

"Naruto? Is that you?" Feeling Sakura-chan's arms wrap around me, I couldn't help but laugh. With my hair matted down, it reached my shoulders hiding half of my face, but it was far from unkempt. "You actually look…handsome." Slightly blushing at her compliment, I hugged her back.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan. So, where's Hina-chan?" Glancing around for my soon to be wife, I couldn't spot her out of the small crowd that had amassed in the Hyuuga gardens.

"You really are still a dobe. You're not allowed to see her until the ceremony starts." Suddenly feeling my heart sink, I had set my hopes on her calming me before all this happened. Looks like that was out of the question.

"Congratulations, Naruto!" Turning around to face the voice, I suddenly felt my face squeezed between two humongous balloons. Realizing only one person in the village could engulf me like that, I blushed as I scampered away from her.

"Obaa-chan!" My anger slowly died as I noticed her stumbling about. "What the hell? Are you drunk already?" Hearing her slurred voice and her laughter confirmed it. Shaking my head, I realized it was going to be a long day.

"Tsunade-sama, you're performing the ceremony! Let's go try to sober you up, and quickly." Watching Sakura-chan pull the so-called Hokage toward a distant room, I was slowly absorbed into the large group behind me. Trying to claw my way free, too many friends and former teachers were there to keep me from moving at all. In one last vain attempt, I shouted out to Neji, but he was nowhere to be found.

"That bastard. I'll get him for this." In the darkest corners of my mind, I could sense someone laughing at my expense…

--------------------

Twirling around in the small room, I had begun to get sore from sitting in the same position on that uncomfortable wooden stool. Wondering what time it was, I was soon answered as Hana-chan opened the door slightly and stepped inside.

"Father sent me here to get you and tell you it was time for the ceremony to start." Hearing her unusual emotionless tone, I felt a pang of guilt. I had realized I had neglected her for most of this last week, and gazing at her face I noticed a lone tear streak down her cheek. Gently shutting the door behind me, I wrapped her in a hug.

"Gomen, Hana-chan. I'm sorry I wasn't here as much this last week. I promise I'll be here more often after today." Slowly she shook her head, which confused me. If it wasn't because I was absent from training, then what was it?

"It's not that, Hina-chan. It's that I don't want to be handed the title of heiress. I wanted to fight you for it, but now Father and the elders are giving it to me by default. You should know I don't want that." Realization dawned on me, and I began to laugh. Hana-chan looked at me as if I had gone insane, which only made me laugh harder. "What's so funny?"

"Gomen, Hana-chan. It's just, you remind me a lot of Naruto-kun." Noticing the blush on her face, I smiled and hugged her again. "Alright, I promise to challenge you for the right to the title. Sound good?" She grinned and nodded her head, and I opened the door. "Well, shall we get going?" Slowly we walked outside, met by the bright afternoon sun. The moment I had been waiting my whole life for was about to begin.

--------------------

Watching Obaa-chan walk down the central aisle, stumbling despite the gentle music playing in the background, I realized that there was no way I was getting out of here now. Not that I wanted to, because I wanted to marry Hina-chan. It was her clan that scared me. I had promised Neji that I'd change the Hyuuga for him, but with all the stuck-up snobs in this place it was next to impossible. Soon Obaa-chan had regained her composure and was standing tall in front of the congregation.

Suddenly the music changed, and I knew that Hina-chan would be walking down the aisle next. Feeling my heart beating more rapidly, I shifted my weight trying to get the best view to watch her. I could see Hyuuga-sama's head above the crowd, and I knew standing next to him would be my bride. I was so entranced with waiting that I never noticed Obaa-chan lean in close to me.

"Keep your eyes open, Naruto. You'll remember this moment for the rest of your life." Turning my head toward her, I flashed her my famous grin.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Shifting my gaze back toward the aisle, I watched in amazement as Hina-chan came into view. I had thought she was beautiful before, but now she had put every girl I had ever known to shame. Her pure white kimono shimmered in the sunlight, her dress slippers hardly touching the ground as she floated down the aisle. What struck me the most was her beautiful face. I realized I had never seen her bangs pulled back, and I knew she didn't need anything to frame her already angelic face. Feeling my heart burst as I watched her blush under the gaze of all the people here, I had to keep myself from running out to her and sweep her off her feet.

Slowly they came to a halt before the witnesses to our ceremony. Watching Hyuuga-sama kiss his daughter on the cheek, I smiled humbly as he offered me her hand. Leading her before Obaa-chan, I felt all my fears and doubts wash away. To this day, she has been the only one I have ever known who has been able to have that effect on me. Leaning in close to her, I could feel how excited she was.

"I always knew my Hina-chan would be more beautiful than an angel." Smiling as her face turned a dark crimson color, I planted a quick peck on her cheek, which made Obaa-chan let out a little chuckle. Soon she cleared her throat as she looked out over the crowd.

"Today, we are gathered to witness the joining of these two in a lifelong journey. One Hyuuga Hinata and one Uzumaki Naruto. If there is anyone here that forbids this ceremony from continuing, please let yourself be heard." Unable to concentrate on her words, I felt my heart sink as a lone voice echoed throughout the clearing.

"This ceremony is heresy! Hiashi! Where are you!" Quickly twisting around to glare at the newcomer, I felt my body shiver as I saw who it was. Watching the Hyuuga elder bumble about, I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

"Here I am, Elder." What happened next I thought I would never see in my life as Hyuuga-sama was hit hard to the ground by this old geezer. Hearing the gasps echo through the crowd, I had to hold myself back from attacking the supposed strongest member of the Hyuuga clan.

"How dare you, Hiashi. I should have you stripped of your title for this traitorous act. Marrying our potential heir to this…this…demon! Have you lost all common sense?" Hiashi held his head down, and everyone in the gardens had suddenly lost their voice. "Hinata, come with me. You are to be severely punished for this crime against the Hyuuga. Honestly, marrying a demon? I thought we had raised you better you stupid little girl." Unable to take it any longer, I gently squeezed Hina-chan's hand. Smiling at her I walked toward the Elder.

"Excuse me, Hyuuga-sama, but if anyone here is the demon, it would be you, not me." Slowly walking toward him, I could sense his killing intent rising as he glared at me.

"You insolent brat. Do you know who you are dealing with? I am the Head Elder of the Hyuuga clan! I am the supreme authority of all matters involving the Hyuuga. Not even the Hokage can overturn my decision in these cases." Grunting at him, I looked over and noticed Neji biting his tongue. I could tell he really wanted to say something, but because of that seal, he was afraid to speak his mind.

"Oi, Neji, is this the jerk you had to put up with your whole life? No wonder you were so pissy when we first met." Feeling satisfaction at the small curving of his lips, I turned my attention back to the Elder.

"You're trying my patience, boy. One more word from you and I will kill you myself." Smirking at his remark, I slid back into a fighting stance, ready to fight with one of the strongest ninjas in all of Konoha.

"Heh, as if your dry, old bones could keep up with me." I could tell that was the final straw as his killing intent boiled over and he tossed away his robes revealing his metal mesh bodysuit underneath.

"That's it, demon. I will end your life today like we should have done all those years ago!" Watching as he sped toward me, I could easily counter his attacks due to my recollection of my fights with Neji. Quickly leaping away from him, I yawned as I stretched my hands behind my back.

"Is that it ojii-chan? If this is the best the Hyuuga has to offer, then I'm surprised. Even Neji has given me better challenges than this." Watching his face glow red with anger, I could tell it was now or never. Concentrating my chakra into my hand, I had finally perfected my very own jutsu. The Elder had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the blue orb resting in the palm of my hand.

"Th…that jutsu! That's one of Yondaime-sama's legendary techniques!" Feeling satisfaction as he quivered where he stood, I decided to take it a step further.

"If you like that, Hyuuga-sama, then you'll love what I have done to it." Summoning more chakra into my hand, it began to form several blades surrounding it. Holding it high for all to see, I glanced over to see Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei with a pleased look on their faces. Turning my attention back to the Elder, I smiled and let the technique dissipate. "I took the Yondaime's technique and developed it farther than he could have dreamed. What you saw was only twenty percent of its total power."

"How is it possible that you could surpass even the Yondaime?" Sighing at his remark, I simply held out the ring I had received from Jiraiya so long ago.

"I still cannot understand why you praise my Father yet refer to me as a demon-spawn. Are you saying the Yondaime was a demon?" The silence that overtook the gardens was deafening. Deciding to break the silence, I kneeled before the Hyuuga Elder and looked him square in the eyes. "I love Hina-chan, with all my soul. If it weren't for her, I may very well be this demon you think I am. But as long as I live, I swear to protect her with my life. If that isn't enough for even the Hyuuga Elder, then I won't even ask for his blessing. So please, will you allow me to marry Hyuuga Hinata?" Whether it was in disbelief or he truly meant it, I'll never know, but he slowly nodded his head. Shaking his hand, I quickly leapt to my feet and glanced over toward Obaa-chan.

"Hokage-sama! I would like to make a change to the ceremony. Hyuuga Hinata is no longer marrying Uzumaki Naruto. Instead, she will be marrying the legacy of the Yondaime, Kazama Naruto!" Taking my place back at Hina-chan's side, I smiled as I held her hand tightly. Looking up at Obaa-chan, she continued as if nothing had happened at all.

"With that proof of their love, I will now bestow upon them their wedding rings." Reaching out toward her proffered hand, I took the smaller of the two rings. Gently lifting Hina-chan's hand, I slid the golden ring on her finger, watching her eyes sparkle as tears streamed down her cheeks. Ever so slowly she took the other ring and placed it on my finger, effectively bonding us for the rest of our lives.

"I love you, Hina-chan. Forever and ever, I'll always be there for you." Caressing her cheek, she smiled as tears cascaded from her eyes.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun. From now on, we'll always be together."

"Shinobi and Kunochi of Konoha! I present to you Kazama Hinata and Kazama Naruto!" The deafening roar of cheers and shouts were lost on Hina-chan and myself. I had embraced her in the most wonderful kiss I had ever experienced. Obaa-chan was right; that moment would be one I'd never forget.

--------------------

Quickly rushing inside our room, I was followed closely by Naruto-kun. The day had been extremely interesting to say the least. To think I would now be called Kazama Hinata sent shivers down my spine as I squealed with joy. Quickly stripping myself down to nothing but my undergarments, I leapt in bed, with Naruto-kun not too far behind.

"So this is why you wanted us to get home so early." Blushing at his remark, I couldn't help it. I had waited so long for this day, and I wanted it to end perfectly.

"Yes, it is. So, are you ready?" Watching that smirk that crossed his face, I could tell he had been waiting for this moment as well. Smiling inwardly to myself, I only hoped I would be adequate enough to please him. It was then I noticed a grimace on his face as he was straining himself. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?"

"I can't get my boxers off!!" Smacking my head, I got a devious idea as I began to crawl under the covers.

"Don't you worry about it, Naruto-kun. I'll get them off for you." Grabbing the legs of his boxers, I began to tug, but to no avail. It was then I tugged at the hemline, only to notice it was stuck to his skin. What had happened had hit me like a ton of bricks. "Ano, Naruto-kun, I think someone put superglue on your boxers before you put them on earlier." Suddenly I heard him groan as he remembered what had happened.

"I'm going to kill that Neji! I knew he did something to my clothes!" Giggling to myself, I managed to rip a small hole in the cloth. Pushing myself out of the covers, I kissed his forehead gently.

"You should be able to tear them off now, Naruto-kun. We'll worry about the glue tomorrow." Hearing a loud rip, I watched as he gleefully threw his boxers across the room. "So, are you ready now? There's nothing but me under these covers." Using the best seductive voice I could, his grin only spread wider.

"Just a moment, Hina-chan." He turned around and I was curious as to what he was doing. He soon turned back toward me and in his nose was a couple of tissues. Trying my hardest not to laugh, I had to bite my tongue at how silly he looked. "Okay, I'm ready now." Nodding, I slowly lifted the covers, revealing ourselves to each other. I felt a small trickle of blood run down my lip, but poor Naruto-kun had the worst of it as the tissues flew out of his nose followed by a steady stream of blood. Perhaps he was a pervert after all.

Wiping the blood off my lips, I pushed him onto his back. Gazing into his eyes, I pushed myself on top of him and lured him into a deep kiss. After that moment, for the rest of eternity, we became one.

THE END


End file.
